The Undisputed King
by chachingmel123
Summary: Being the classic stereotype nerd, Danial never made friends outside the nerd universe so it almost came as a blessing to him, when he was giving another chance of life. He like many others idealised the generation of Miracles but only he was quickly disillusioned when they judged him on appearance alone. So screw them.
1. Chapter 1

THE UNDISPUTED KING

Summary: Being the classic stereotype nerd, Danial never made friends outside the nerd universe so it almost came as a blessing to him, when he was giving another chance of life. He like many others idealised the generation of Miracles but only he was quickly disillusioned when they judge him on appearance alone. So screw them. So what if he's could pass as Aomine Daiki Brother.

I do not own Kuroko No Basket.

Enjoy!

Daniel Freezer, was the definition of a stereotype nerd, he was never the strongest kid in school or the best looking.

He was in the group that was constantly looked down upon by the popular kids and in most cases mocked by those around them.

But he was okay, at least he had friends around him, even though they were all dorky like him and no girl would ever look their way, at least he had friends who would stick by him no matter what.

So how did he go from being a reject to being a reject in a very nice home?

Simple.

Daniel died.

It was probably not a good idea to be acting out a death scene from Harry Potter on top of a hill with a flight of rock hard stairs behind him.

He and his friends dawned on their wizard cloaks and sticks while they pretended, the stick wasn't a stick at all but was a cool wand that can ado magic.

The small group of geeks had split into two groups, the death eaters and the Light side and using a signal, they began to do battle on top of a hill.

It didn't take long for him to get 'hit' with a spell and fall backwards, only to realise too late his mistake when he took a step and found himself looking straight at the sky.

There was shouts from all his friends and passing byers as his head made contact with the first of many rock hard steps.

Daniel had died instantly on the impact from the first step, his cape forever stained by his own blood.

Dying at the tender age of 19.

With no girlfriend.

Crooked teeth covered by braces.

No job.

And in his last moments of life he wished for one thing.

He wanted to be reborn as someone cool.

A place where people actually had super human abilities.

A place where a nerd like him could shine the brightest.

Fate owned it to him.

We'll.

For one thing he _was_ reborn but instead of coming to wrapped in his new mothers hands or a comfortable bed of some rich millionaire like he had hoped, for some reason it felt like he was standing next to trash can or garbage dump because the smell just couldn't be put into words.

The cold wind brushed past his naked frame and he just to sneeze, his eye-sight was shot which really wasn't anything new to him but it seemed to be exactly worse than before.

His sneezes must have attracted attention because he heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming his way followed by the clanking of high heels.

"MY GOD!" A male voice said in Japanese. "What's a baby doing in a trashcan!?"

"He's so dirty!" A woman voice said, "What kind of person would leave their own child here? Look at how thin he is! I can see his ribs!"

"He is obviously abandoned!" The male voice said, "To think whoever left him here didn't even provide a blanket to protect him from the cold!"

"Honey, let's take him home. The poor thing must be freezing and not mention hungry. We can't just leave him here!" The woman said, worried about the rats and insects living around the place ready to bite the poor baby.

"Sure, tomorrow we'll call child services" The man said, before saying firmly "He will not sleep here tonight. This is no place for a child!" and with that he was scoop up and something warm and fuzzy was wrapped around him before he was carried into what he assumed was a car before it drove away.

He didn't know how long they were driving for but he know it was a long time and by the time he reached the house, he was already half asleep.

Daniel didn't know why at he began moving again but he just got the feeling that he had entered into an amazing building, was it the classic music playing in the background or the smell of high class dishes hitting his noses?

Without him knowing it, he had unknowingly been picked up by two very powerful people, which was one of his wishes before he died, he just wished he could see what would surely having been an amazing sight to love at.

"Welcome home, Master and Mistress" A male voice said before trailing off when he saw the small bundle in the master arms, the baby was an absolute mess and clearly needed to gain a few pounds.

"Guston, can you prepared a warm bubble bath for our guest?" The man asked.

"Yes, Master" Guston said, telling a group of servants to prepare a bath tub and to make sure it was child friendly.

What happened next was possibly the best feeling of his life.

Daniel found himself dipped into the most luxurious bath he had even been in, the scent of rose filled the air and warmly lit candles were everywhere, the water was too hot or too cold and Daniel thought he had died and gone to haven as the warm sensation spread over him, he could have spent his whole life in that bath but unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

He was than dressed in what he assumed was a small t-shirt and pants before being put into a bed that was really too big for him but it was working miracles on his back as he was snoozing a couple of minutes later.

The next day, the social worker came and Daniel heard her let out a sigh of horror when his shirt was taken off to reveal the bones underneath.

Unfortunately the nearby orphanage was currently full and it would take months before they could transport him to another orphanage.

The couple didn't want the baby to grow up, going from one orphanage to another, they had heard the stories about kids that grew up like that and unfortunately most didn't end well, they offered to take him in.

And all Daniel was thinking was.

Yes!

He wanted to be adopted by rich parents! Being rich meant you would automatically get a pass in the popular crowd even if nobody liked you!

Daniel tried his very best to look as adorable as possible despite the lack of control over his own body gaining 'aww' from those in the room.

He would even attempt to crawl, if that meant getting adopted by these people.

"He's so cute!" A familiar woman voice said, "Charles can we keep him? You know I always wanted to have a child." giving her husband her own poppy dog look.

And the man crumbled like an egg.

"Fine" He said, before turning to the social worker and asked. "We would like to adopt him, when will the papers be ready?"

And Daniel was jumping up and down inwardly, he was going to be rich! Before he was picked up and a kiss was planted on his cheeks.

"Welcome to the family...Yagure" The woman said, naming him. "You're going to be very handsome young man when you grow up."

Neither the man nor the woman realised that they didn't just have an ordinary baby.

They had a nerd baby.

They realised it days before Yagure first day at school, when their son had dawned the mess hair and had forgotten his contacts so he was forced to wear large square glasses.

Yagure was black, a fact that he had him crying tears of joy when he finally got a good look at himself in the mirror because everyone knows that black people naturally had swag and could get away with certain things that looked awkward on others and to not have swag when you're black meant that you were a truly awkward individual.

Yagure was eager to try and put some attitude into his walk without people looking at him funny.

Of course, you can only go so far without people thinking you're a weirdo when trying to sound 'Hip' and 'cool' and he had sadly realised it too late when he said. "Yo, peeps. What's shaking?" on his first day of school and before he know what was happening, there was a wall between him and his classmates that he couldn't climbed over.

So much for a good first impression.

So Elementary didn't go as planned but that surely junior high couldn't be much worse.

He was wrong.

So very wrong.

He had applied for Teiko junior high once he was of age, imagine his shock when he found out he was in the king of all Anime basketball world.

Another wish had come true.

It was a known fact that in an anime world anything was literal possible, a loser can go from a reject one minute to the most popular and badass kid in school.

And what was more badass than seeing unknown children become feared even in the high school world through a sport?

However his first day of high school could have really gotten better.

It seemed that bad luck had carried on for him in this life as well.

It was raining on the first day and by the time, he realized he needed a umbrella, he was already running late for school so he had no choice but to walk into the classroom soaking wet and coupled with how the school mistakenly sent him the wrong sized uniform.

He was nicknamed the 'Wet nerd' after that, the curse of crooked teeth had come back to haunt him even in this life meaning he was stick wearing braces once again and wouldn't be getting them off until the end of junior high or the beginning of High school.

But despite the shaky start, he was determined to befriend one of the future generation of miracles.

Perhaps, they would be his first friends outside the nerd universe.

It had taken him two days to find Aomine Daiki but when he did and he tried to open his mouth to say something, the player took one look at him and burst out laughing, Momoi gave him an apologetic while hitting her childhood friend.

But that did nothing to stop him from laughing.

The prick had laughed for ten minutes straight while he tried to get a word in but in the end so he gave up and just walked away.

So Aomine was out.

He then went to seek out Murasakibara, convinced that he could befriend the giant through the miracle of candy and brought a large expensive pack full of sweets just for him.

The much younger looking Murasakibara took one look at the pack of expensive sweets, took it before noticing him and asked him what was wrong with his clothes and what was on his teeth.

It wasn't his fault that the school had sent him the wrong size of clothes and wouldn't be sending him another one into later on in the year or that he was cursed with crooked teeth!

Murasakibara seeing as he would get no answer, walking away with the expensive sweets in his hands.

So he had failed.

He had tried Midorimi next who had basically asked him what his star sign was before telling him to his face that he should stay away from him because he would only bring bad luck.

So there was three pricks in the group, now.

Yagure approached Akashi like he was on death row, the kind of cautious you would expect from someone who know who they were dealing with.

Akashi had taken one look at him and had basically told him if he didn't have anything to offer than he was useless and he shouldn't be talking to someone like him.

Akashi words really cut in deep where it hurt the most and Yagure had spent the rest of the day in the luxury of Depression town.

Population, one.

But surely Kise couldn't be that bad? The Anime and manga portrayed him as a fun loving and bright guy.

Yagure was beginning to feel tired of being wrong, all the time.

He had approached Kise with a bright smile and the blond had thought that he was a groupie that was trying to get some advice from him in hopes that some girl liked him one day and then proceeded to give him a thirty minute lecture about dealing with self-confidence issues and being yourself.

By the way he was talking, you would think the whole world revolved around him while Yagure was too speechless to say anything as he listened to Kise lecture.

Than he found his saviour in the darkness.

Kuroko, the sixth phantom member.

It had taken him half a year before he finally located the blue haired shorty only to find out, Kuroko had been in his class the entire time.

He had immediately befriended the invisible player but it soon occurred to him, how can you be friends with a person who keeps disappearing before your very eyes?

You can't.

All he could do was support the team in matches and cheer for the only friend he made out of the miracles.

But surely and gradually Kuroko time playing on a court became less and less, the Miracles became unbeatable monsters and with great power came great cockiness to the point we're they were now insulting their opponents by not playing to their full strength but who could to stop them?

They would never listen to the person who was nicknamed 'The Wet Nerd'.

So Yagure had taken up playing basket in the mini court behind his house and had snuck out to play basketball with the local kids whenever he had the time, he made sure to always wear contacts and had a hoody over his head whenever he went to play.

Day in and Day out, all he could really do was play basketball, since there was nothing better to do and he soon became good and like the Generation of Miracles, his ability had grown to monster level in his junior high years.

The local kids called him 'the Undisputed King', his name spread throughout Japan and many wanted a crack at the Junior high student who was beating high school students left and right.

He was basically a mystery to everyone since he never told anyone his name and that's just how he liked it, he didn't want the Teiko basketball team hearing about him and trying to recruit him.

After all, who would want to be placed on the team whose motto is to win at all cost and whose players follow the motto religiously?

Yagure preferred a quieter life.

With each year, the miracles seemed to be getting worse and worse and Yagure could do nothing to offer comfort to Kuroko mainly because he still couldn't find him anywhere and with Kuroko being all depressed it was making it even more impossible than it already is.

With each new match it was getting more and more painful to watch as the Miracle took down their opponent with a heartless nature.

Until the very last game that signal the end of their junior high years.

Yagure had to close his eyes for half the match, he know this match would be the one that would force Kuroko to try and do something about his so called team mates as he saw his newly acquired friend, with a look of defeat in his eyes.

Nothing hurt more than to find out your opponent didn't even see you as an opponent and you still lost big time when you tried to prove yourself.

The Generation of Miracles made it quite clear, that they thought their opponents were nothing more than obstacles in their way.

And with that, Yagure Junior high years ended and High school years began.

Yagure chose to go to Seirin High, so that he could talk to Kuroko and offer some help or friendly advice about the whole generation of Miracles situation.

Only to find him and get the biggest shock of his life.

This was also the moment that he realised that not even Kuroko had been spared from the Disease known as being a prick.

As the invisible player had literally asked him who he was and how he know his name.

Yagure tried to explain to the shorty that they were friends back in Teiko only to get a blank look in return.

He was then told to stay out of matters that d concern him and that he should stop stalking him before Kuroko walked away.

Unaware that he just ruined Seirin only chance at require an amazing player.

And as Yagure watched him go, something couldn't help but snap inside him.

He sighed, what was he doing here, then?

He could have gotten into a rich private school but here he was, in Seirin, a school that had almost no achievements to its name, since it was still brand new.

There was really had no reason to stay in Seirin if Kuroko, his only reason for being here was treating him so coldly.

He wanted to laugh.

To think, today so happened to be the day, he finally got his braces off too!

Tomorrow, he was supposed to come to school, braces free and wearing eye contacts but now….

When home time came around, everyone know there was a visible change in him as many were shocked to see an outstretched limousine parked outside the school, they were further shocked to see someone who could only be described as a nerd walked toward it with purpose in his steps and out came the driver, opening the door to the passenger's seat.

"Young master" The Man said making lots of students look on the scene in shock, even Seirin.

Yagure took off his glasses exposing his face for the world to see.

Yagure never really thought about how much he looked like Aomine Daiki before and Seirin basketball team couldn't help but stare at the young man who looked like he was related to the very person who destroyed them at the TOO match.

"Hold on" He said, getting out the basketball he always had with him and everyone watched him thrown it with one hand behind him.

For some reason they all heard the sound of a basketball going into a basket rim from inside of the school!

"HOLY-"someone said.

All Seirin players could only look on in shock at the student who gave them a look as if this happened every day.

 _D-Did he just…_ Riko Aida thought in shock as she saw the potential player right before her eyes, that she had somehow missed until now.

How differently would the Too game have gone if they had him on their side?

Kuroko eyes widened in shock, when he recognised the young man was the same person who came up to him earlier.

To think, he turned him away.

 _This guy._ Kagami thought, feeling his spirit burn.

Yagure gave one look at Seirin and smirked before getting into the Limousine and the door shutting behind him, he kept his face professional despite feeling the strong urge to burst out laughing at the looks of shock on everyone face and calmly rolled down the Window to give the whole basketball team a look that said 'Oh, please, like you can handle me' before scrolling it back up and driving away.

Leaving a whole school and basketball team, stunned behind him.

No doubt, tomorrow Seirin would be on the hunt for him.

Too bad he wouldn't be there.

The journey had taken 45 minutes to get back to his house.

Yagure walked into the house, wondering if any of his parents were home and found his father in one of the two living rooms.

"Dad, can I transfer schools?" He asked to the stunned man.

And scene!

Yes, I do plan on making this into a story, it's just too good of an idea to pass up. Next chapter, Seirin goes hunting for him only to find out that he's already transferred schools. It's Yagure first day at his new school and is looking to join the basketball club, only to find out there is no Basketball club. Review/ Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Enjoy!

"HE DID WHAT!?"

Riko Aida yell could be heard all over the school at the earlier hours of the morning, as the rest of Seirin cowered behind her, this morning she had pretty much made it a do or die mission to recruit the dark coloured student, only to come back with news she wasn't ready for.

"Riko, please calm down" Junpei Hyūga said, trying to sooth her rage.

"Calm down?" She said, giving him an icy glare and he cowered. "How can I calm down when a person who would have been great for this team just suddenly ups and leaves the school, as soon as I have my eyes on him!?" shocked and she wasn't the only one shocked by the news, practically the whole school was.

Those who wanted to recruit the dark skinned student to their club were devastated to learn he had gone including her.

"I'm sorry" A quite monotone spoke up and they all turned to Kuroko. "I think it's my fault that he left"

"Kuroko" Riko said, in a sickly sweat tone. "How is it your fault that he left?"

Kuroko tried not to flinch by the way she was looking at him and opened his mouth bravely and told her what happened yesterday and by the end of it, she was raging.

"YOU TOLD HIM, WHAT!?" Riko yelled as they all took cover behind objects in the room.

Her fury was heard all over the school and many couldn't help but cringed.

Meanwhile the topic of discussion sneezed as he got out of his limo, he no longer wore the Seirin school uniform and was now dressed in a pair of forest green school trousers, a white shirt with a blue and green stripped tie underneath a red jacket with black smart school shoes.

Yagure was surprised to find, his parents had always kept a secondary school for him to go in Junior High, High school and even collage in case he needed to transfer so his very name was in the school attendance record.

That's why he could transfer so quickly within half a day, all his parents had to do was make one phone call and it was all set up.

They never really understood why he would want to spend his high school years in a school like Seirin when there was far better schools out there for him.

So here he was, in front of a large school gate made out of harden steel, the court yard was huge and students either arrived here by bike or for the higher class students they arrived by cars and limousines.

The school was called Blue Skies Academy, it had the best facilities and academic program in the whole of Japan and even in some other countries outside it and that's why people strike to make it into the school.

If you want to this academy you were pretty much set for life and because of this, there was only two ways to get in.

You were either born very rich and could pay the tuition fee or you were sponsored.

It was certainly not a place for regular people to be in.

And Yagure was looking forward to his life at his new school.

Ch 2: A school that has everything but a basketball club.

He walked into the biggest building by far through the gates, a printed out a map of the whole school in his hands and the school landscape was huge!

What kind of school had two indoor and outdoor swimming pools, four indoor and outdoor tennis courts, two big libraries, three cafeterias, four relaxation rooms, numerous classroom that were the size of a reasonable sized house and a fully functioning spa?!

It was no wonder the school was out here in the middle of nowhere.

While he mused to himself, he walked through the steel gates and was surprised to find how relaxed everyone looked when he passed by, having fully expecting clubs shouting to the high heaven in a desperate attempt to recruit people like in Siren on his first day.

The atmosphere was completely different from Seirin own despite its known difficult.

If you can't handle the work assigned to you than you didn't deserve to step foot in the school, lots of bright people had dropped it within a few days do to stress.

Behind him, his driver carried his suitcase since the school was actually a boarding school and that meant he would only see his parents in the holidays and short breaks.

Yagure walked to the reception area of one of the many dorms with a stack of forms in his hands.

He approached a small box where a woman sat, she was round and she looked to be about in her thirties and looked to be smiling at nothing.

Her job must require her to be friendly to even the ones who was stuck up and arrogant and needed a good kick in the shin and Yagure got the feeling that if the job didn't pay so well, she would have quit years ago.

"Hello" She said, seeing him and forcing a smile on her face while judging him with her eyes to see if he was the snobby type like half of the students seemed to be, much to her displeasure.

She hated how they all looked down at her because she was a normal person trying to get by.

"Um, hi" He said, smiling brightly not at all turned off by her forced behaviour and place the written documents in front of her.

The woman took them and looked it over, making sure everything was signed correctly before looking down a long list and finding his name.

"Oh, yes. Mr Takehiro" The woman said, his last name gained looks from the students who were hanging about and Yagure never really understood his adopted parent's position in Japan but judging by the other students whispers, they were pretty high up there on the social scale. "We were expecting you at the beginning of term but I've already been informed of the situation" she said, turning around and going to her print machine to print out his personal ID card and get his room key.

Seconds later his ID was printed and a set of keys were handed to him with another forced smile.

"There you go" she said, "Feel free to come to any of the member of staff if you don't understand anything or get lost trying to navigate"

"Thank you" He said, making her eyes widened in surprise that he was actually thanking her, she was further shocked when his driver left the suitcase behind and Yagure proceeded to drag it by himself to his own room instead of having the man do it.

For the first time since the conversation started, she had a true genuine smile on her face.

#inside the dorms#

Yagure walked passed the group of students dressed casually in the long corridor, he could feel their gazes assigning him as he dragged his own suit case behind him.

No doubt they were thinking he was a scholar student and for some reason, Yagure didn't think schoolers were treated fairly by the other students in school.

"HEY, GIVE IT BACK!" Someone yelled and Yagure turned to see a shorty with brown hair and round glasses get picked on by a group of two boys and one girl, a picture was clearly in one of the bullies hands and the shorty was trying to reach for his picture.

Yagure wasn't surprised to see a girl in a corridor when it was supposed to be a boy's dorm room.

"Oh, what a touching picture." One of the guys sneered while the other laughed. "Is this your mommy?"

"That's so cute" The girl said, mockingly "Your mother must have been so proud when you got sponsored into this school"

"Look at his clothes" The second guy said, looking the shorty up and down "Clearly second hand, talk about not dressing to impress." all three of the laughed.

"You must be so proud that you, a commoner was allowed into this school amongst the elites" The girl laughed, while the little guy gritted his teeth.

Yagure inner nerd kicked in.

Nobody messes with a fellow nerd on his watch!

"I think that's enough" A new voice said and they all turned see a tall dark haired male teen, in the school natural uniform, three pairs of eyes went to the suitcase behind him with no butler or chafer in sight .

They understandably thought he was another Scholar student.

"And who the hell are you?" One guys sneered trying to intimidate him with his shear presence but considering that Yagure was taller them him, it looked like a shorty trying to go up against a giant.

His fellow nerdy teen looked, looked confused that someone was stepping up for him, meaning the bullying had happened more than once.

"Yagure. Yagure Takehiro" He said, trying his best to sound commanding and raising to his full height, all three of bullies paled instantly recognising his name, well, who his parents were, right than he really loved his parent's authority at that moment. "Now give the picture back" he ordered.

The one holding the picture trembled and throw the picture back at the shorty.

"W-We were just playing" One guy stuttered, the Takehiro family were an important client to his family, it wouldn't do to make an enemy out of them.

"In fact we are just leaving" the girl said, quickly while the other too nodded and the shorty was giving him a look as if he had the power to bend heaven and earth at his fingertips.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yagure asked, picking the photo off the floor and handing it to him.

"Um, yeah" The teen said, weakly and Yagure wanted to frown at the teen lack of confidence.

But not wanting to linger around, he want on his way and was surprised to find he was next door to the shorty's room.

"Would you look at that" He said, making the shorty raise his head to him. "Were neighbours." Pointing at the door with a smile. "Well as your new neighbour, it's only right if we look out for each other so tell me if anyone tries to bully you again, okay?" before going in and locking the door leaving one stunned shorty, wondering if he had somehow made a new friend.

# in his room#

It would be a lie if Yagure wasn't awed by the room in front of him, the room could only be described as one word.

Huge.

He was shocked to find a Television in the room for one thing, a reasonable sized one, along with a fully furnished white furry carpet, the bed was made of a high quality mattress and the sheet were made of velvet, there was a larger than normal bathroom attached to the room, that was absolutely spotless and a vending machine in the far corner.

Wait.

WHAT!?

He stared blankly at the machine in front of him, wondering why something like this would be here in such a nice room and now that he looked closely, the buttons on the machine was weird.

 _Croque Monsieur with Truffle? Roasted Langoustine, Sauce Marie?_ He thought with surprised, what the hell? And the prices for these weird options, were like the price of a several bag of crisps from a regular vending machine and now that he really looked around.

Where was the kitchen?

Surely there was one.

His curiosity made him turn to the vending machine and get out some loose change from his pocket and pressed the button for 'Halibut Dauphine, Smoked Oyster mayonnaise with Caviar'.

He suddenly heard the sound of something coming from the ceiling and the next thing he known, a small box nicely gift wrapped came out of the machine flap.

He stared owlishly at it before taking it and opening it to find, what could only be called a full course meal on the go.

Instead of crisps or junk food, the vending machine, served full course meals.

 _The school is really going out of its way to make the students here feel as comfortable as possible._ He thought with a sweat drop as the hot meal was still wrapped neatly inside his hands.

Well, since he paid for it, he might as well eat it.

He blinked when he saw a fork come out of the machine and across its screen it said 'Enjoy your food, valued student'

 _Okay…_

He took the fork and went to the table.

 _Was this really a room?_ He thought, taking a bite and a heavily flavor exploded inside his mouth.

It was so good!

He quickly started shoveling it all down like a man who hadn't eaten in days.

Yagure resisted the urge to go back for seconds, perhaps he could find a way to get large portions next tie?

Once he was full, he took his shocks off and slumped down on the bed.

Classes started tomorrow for him.

He was really going to like living here.

#the next day#

 _Beep. Beep._

Yagure resisted the urge to groan when the alarm clock next to him went off signaling the time of the new day, in his underwear, he was surprised to find all his clothes and possessions were neatly backed away.

His first class was English so he dragged himself out of bed and went to shower, already he could hear the sound of people leaving their rooms and going to class, his time table was full of long breaks and short lessons.

You would think you were at a resort or five star hotel with how much free time people had.

Once he had gotten into his school uniform and he thanked whatever god out there that the school had gotten his size right and it was raining outside like the first day of Junior high.

most students walked to their classes, only athletes ran everywhere while the rest walked at their own leisurely pace, some of them actually left the school and went into the nearby town with their friends ready to shop or torment the poor residence.

Five minutes later, Yagure finally made it to his first classroom just in time for the lesson to start, the teacher had to introduce him to the class since he was new and many gave surprised looks when they heard his last name.

The same shorty from the day before was also in the classroom as the guy refused to meet his eyes much to his amusement.

"Sit near, Adrian" The teacher said pointing to a desk and he obeyed.

Fully expecting to go through the hardest class of his life but nothing could have prepared him for the moment he sat down, it was like he had entered a whole different world as soon as the teacher opened his mouth and began saying words like 'complacency' and 'acquiesce'.

How the hell was this class meant for high school students!?

If it wasn't for his typical self-study nature and his mental age, he was sure he would be giving the teacher a blank now and yet everyone seemed to be absorbing what the man was saying like a sponge and even started asking high and complex questions in English!

 _So this was it's like for the world above?_ He thought, quickly scribbling down notes as the man's mouth moved a hundred miles per minute.

The rest of the classes he had, was pretty much the same thing even PE.

This was the kind of school that you just know that each person participating one activity or another was good, since the students didn't just come from Japan but also all over the world so there was a broad range of skills.

He could finally see how he would fair faces guys from countries around the world and he just had to smile, the school did not disappoint, the guys he was playing against were nothing like the people who challenged him back at home, his eyes hungrily drunk in the different styles of plays with excitement and a smile.

Yagure had no idea that the smile on his face looked suspiciously like Aomine Daiki own, whenever he had finally found a challenge for his abilities.

 _So this is what the world's best players are like_? He thought, wondering why he hadn't gone to the school sooner.

Yagure was sure that he was going to have lots of fun here.

And speaking of fun, he needed to find where the Basketball team was because he planned to enter himself in the Preliminaries, next year.

Not this year.

It was too late to enter now, the Winter Cup was coming soon so he would have to wait for next year.

Yagure was looking forward to seeing the shocked face of all the miracles as they see the very guy they looked down upon run rings around them on the court.

He went in search of a Teacher lounge.

However he found one, ten minutes later due to getting lost, the map was confusing so asked for directions the nearest on and entered to see there was currently only one woman in the room, she was at desk with a cup of hot chocolate next to her.

"Excuse me" he said, walking in and the woman looked up, her black hair tied into a bun and in a skirt and white short sleeves shirt.

"Yes?" the woman said, giving him a pleasant smile as he walked in.

"I'm looking for the Basketball club, can you direct me to where I sign up?" he asked, politely.

The woman blinked and said.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry. The school doesn't have a basketball club"

.

.

.

 _Wait?_

 _WHAT!?_

And scene!

Two chapter on the same day! I'm on a roll! Next chapter, Yagure starts his own basketball club and with the spirit of the nerd, he will try and recruit his next door neighbour. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I'm so happy that this story was so well received even if it's been a day since I posted the first chapter. You've all inspired me and now I'm going to work super hard to get chapters out faster and better.

I do not own Kuroko No basket.

Enjoy!

 _What kind of school doesn't have a basketball club!?_ Yagure couldn't help but think, no wonder there was no mention of Blue Sky's academy in the manga or the Anime, it was a really shame to because the school was just bursting with talent from all over the world and yet nobody had ever heard of them in the basketball world.

But seriously!

This school had clubs that he never even heard of, like 'Floorball'.

What the heck is 'Floorball'!?

And yet this school doesn't have a sport that is as famous as soccer or tennis!?

So if the school doesn't have a basketball club, he would make one.

In his hand were the requirements he would have to meet, to make an official basketball club.

He would need five or more players to compete, one coach, one manager, one suitable practise ground with necessary equipment and then register with the government.

If he wanted to make this work, he would have to start small and work his way up.

The first order of business was, to find four people who were willing to join the club, but he didn't know where to start with the first person.

He saw his neighbour walk into his room and stared.

Ch 3: The Spirit of a nerd

Finn Kuzio was never a tall kid but short, it was just his mother and him for as long as he could remember.

They were poor but his mother did her best to provide for him and take care of him.

Day after day, they struggled through life but there was one ray of sun shine in their lives.

Finn was incredibly smart.

So much smarter than any boy his age and his teachers took note of that.

One day, a man came to his house and gave him a series of tests to do, including a clever disguised IQ test for him to complete.

Finn did his very best to answer every puzzle and every riddle that came across his way, not knowing that the man was a scouter for the famous Blue Sky's academy in Japan.

Months later, he came home to find his mother chatting excitedly to the same man from months earlier and the man identity was finally revealed to him and he was in shock.

The man had offered him a place at Blue Sky's academy for the rich and talented and while he stayed there, all there finical needs will be taking care of by the man, his mother could finally stop working herself to an early grave and start enjoying the finer things in life.

It was like fate was smiling and him and he was eager to start going to the academy, having heard good things about that place and was eager to find people who were his intellectually equal.

Unfortunately the man forgot to mention that those who could afford to pay the Intuition fee out of their own pockets, along with the shockingly high priced school uniform, looked down upon those who got in through sponsorships.

His excitement immediately left him when he asked for directions from a group of students while dragging along his own suitcase behind him, by doing so, he had unknowingly painted a big target on his back.

He supposed being short and wearing round glasses was more than enough to make him a subject of bullying to the others.

He quickly learned to keep his head down like all the other students who were sponsored into the school and never spoke up only when he was talked to.

He didn't dare tell his mother what was going on, if she know, she would no doubt pulled him out of the school and the contract that she signed would be null and void and they would poor again.

He couldn't sacrifice her happiness for his own.

Recently she had brought this really nice dress that she was looking forward to wearing outside and her face was literal glowing from the good food she was eating.

So he sucked it up and dealt with it, counting down the days until graduation and he would be old enough to support him and his mother facially and escape poverty completely.

That's when he came.

Yagure Takehiro.

Tall, dark skinned and sticking rich.

You would think a guy that held the Takehiro name, would have walked passed the scene of him being bullied and never looked back with a word, but he helped.

HE HELPED!

The guy had no reason to help him and yet he did, he even called him, his neighbour!

Why would a guy like that, help a shorty, four-eyes, like himself?

Finn pondered all night, why would someone like that help someone like him?

In the end, he came to a conclusion that they guy wanted him to own him one so that one day, the guy would call in a favour.

He dreaded for that day to come.

Finn hoped to avoid the guy for the rest of his high school life and hope the guy forgets about the favour he owes him.

"Hey isn't it that, the shorty from a while back?" one guy said, as Finn passed by.

"Well would you look at that" Another guy said, smirking. "Didn't any tell him, he shouldn't be walking by himself?"

"Gathering everyone" the leader, girl said, "It seems, someone needs to remind him of his place in the school"

Finn was walking innocently back to his room, completely unware of what was about to happen and he had no idea that he had watchers.

He turned around a corner where almost no one was around.

"HEY NERD!" A voice sneered and he froze.

Finn body immediately told him to run and he was about to do so when he suddenly found himself tackled and held down by two people.

"You thought you could escape? You need to be reminded of place, commoner" A familiar voice sneer and his eyes met the blue eyes of his usual tormentor, Heiko Reichen, Heir to Reichen business.

"This time, you don't have that guy to save you" Heiko sneered as he turned his right hand into a fist.

Finn began struggling but the fist had already landed, knocking the wind out of him.

What happened next was a series of kicks and punches from all six people.

Damn it.

 _It hurts._

Another punch was aimed at his face and he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

.

.

It didn't come.

Instead the fist caught it before it reached his face.

"You!" One of the male said, inching away from him.

"Yes, me" Yagure Takehiro said, stepping fully into view in front of the shorty.

"Tch" Heiko said, why had he shown up?

"From now on, this person is under my protection" Yagure announced while everyone looked in shock. "Anyone who has a problem with it, has to answer to me."

All the bullies were now backing away, nobody wanted to risk the wrath of the Takehiro family, they all exchanged looks with each other, wondering who was stupid enough to step forward and challenge his authority.

Yagure stepped forward and the group took a step back, slowly one by one, they all grumbling an excuse of some kind.

Once they were all good, Yagure allowed himself a sigh of relief, he didn't actually think that would work but he was glad it did.

He turned around and said. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

The shorty passed out.

"DAMN IT, SHORTY!"

# One of the nurses offices#

"So you're finally awake?" A soft woman voice said, making Finn blinked away the tiredness of his eyes.

What happened?

Why was he is the nurses office?

"It's a good thing, you were brought in so soon, you almost went into shock" The woman said, finishing cleaning the wound on his shoulder. "I'll be right back with more medicine" she said, turning away and walking out of the door.

 _That's right_.

He suddenly remembered when he felt the all too real pain in his body, when he tried to get up.

 _I got my ass kicked and was saved by someone._ Finn thought, wishing he hadn't remembered, he felt pathetic.

The door opened and in came his savour.

Yagure Takehiro.

"You scared me for a second there" The guy said, smiling.

Finn started crying.

"WAIT! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" Yagure panicked looking for signs of head trauma, had the guy suffered a full blow to the head and wasn't quite sane?

"B-Because you must think, I'm pathetic!" Finn cried out, he had been saved twice by this guy! Now he owned the guy two favours! "Getting my ass kicked so easily and I couldn't do anything to fight back! I got beaten up by a girl! What kind of a man am I!?"

"A real man" Yagure answered, making Finn pause in disbelief as the tall teen sat down and pulled up a chair next to him. "Only a real man doesn't fight back and resists the urge not to hit a woman."

"What?" Finn said, in shock.

"Did you know that even if you did raise you fists, you would no longer be seen as the victim but as bully too?" Yagure said, shocking Finn "Did you forget, a lot of people that ganged up on you were from influential families. If you hit back, it would be too easy to spin the tale, making you look like the attacker and maybe even get yourself expelled. It would all be on tape, it would be hard to claim self-defence. Who do think, people are most likely to believe? A commoner or someone who can make money talk?"

Finn was shocked, he had never thought of that, if he had been lose and fought back, he would have lost everything.

"That's why you were a man and stood down" Yagure said, trying to reason with him.

"And what would you know about being a man?" Finn asked bitterly, he didn't mean to sound so bitter. "You can't possible know what I go through. You were no doubt mister popular from the day you could walk, with looks and money to match"

Yagure started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked, feeling his cheeks heat up by being laughed at.

"Do I really look like that to you?" Yagure asked, calming down. "Believe it or not, a week ago, I was in the exact same boat. I was nerd just like you and still am"

Finn was shocked.

"Did you know I was nicknamed 'The Wet Nerd' on my first day of junior high?" Yagure said, recalling back "I had to live with the wrong size school uniform for half a year because the school got my size wrong and I even had braces."

"Seriously?" Finn said in shock.

"Elementary was bad" Yagure said, laughing even though he felt depressed. "I over did it, with trying to look cool. I said 'Yo, peeps. What's shaking?' on my first day of school. The reaction was to be expected"

Finn couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

Who says that on their first day of school!?

Apparently he did.

He could picture the children's faces as one of their own acted like a gangster.

"I also used to be a four eyes as well" Yagure said, thinking back to the fond days of his big square glasses. "Before I started to wear contacts, I had the biggest pair of glasses you have ever seen, with tap in middle of them. I was mocked called 'Mr four eyes'"

Finn was speechless, he didn't know that the rich could get picked on too, he thought it was just commoners.

"But back then, I hid my heritage" Yagure said, getting Finn attention. "I didn't want people being friends with me because I had money. Be honest with me, if you saw a nerd walking down the streets surrounded by lots of good looking people that were his 'friends' wouldn't it look off to you?"

 _Yes_ Finn thought, since it was a known fact that nerds and the popular just don't mix.

"I used to have people who I looked up to." Yagure said, grimacing knowing he was stupid "I ignored the rule that nerds and the popular just don't mix but I tried to make friends with them, anyway. It didn't end well." He grimaced.

 _Obviously._ Finn thought, sweat dropping.

But Yagure continued and said "I openly want to look for them. One person openly laughed in my face for ten minutes, another took my offered gifts and walked away. One person told me, I was bad luck. Another other told me I was useless and would never amount to much and the last person gave me a thirty minute peep talk about believing in myself when I just wanted to be friends. " He laughed a bit at the end. "In the end I got one out of six of them"

Finn couldn't help but swat drop, that was a pretty harsh rejection even by his standards, to think a Takehiro would be talked down to, like that by regular people.

His pity was nothing compared to what Yagure must be feeling.

How can the guy be smiling every day?

"It turns out that the one friend I made outside my circle of nerds was having trouble with the other's that were in the basketball club" Yagure said, "Even though they rejected me so harshly I was willing to my help my friend out. I even want to the say high school to lend him my help"

And Finn got the feeling, this didn't end well for some reason.

"And here comes the sad part" Yagure said, looking down. "When I approached him, he had no idea who I was."

Finn couldn't hide his shock well enough.

"Me, the person who was always there, ready to help him out. I even cheered for him when he was on the court. I tried my very best to even cheer him up when he was feeling extra depressed" Yagure said, "And when I offered to help, he told me it was none of my business and I should stop stalking him. I want to a public school for a good quarter of my first year of high school for him, when I could have been here enjoying my life and making good friends in another. As expected it was quite a blow for me"

"S-So what did you do?" Finn couldn't help but asked, obviously something happened for him to transfer here.

"I pretty much told him and the school basketball team to stuff it" Yagure said, laughing getting a disbelieving look from Finn. "I stopped hiding that I was rich and exactly showed him how useful I was. By the time, he realised it. I had already high tailed it out of there and transferred. You would think that he would have that you can't judge a book by its cover. I left the school in chaos and here I am, today."

Finn was shocked, it must have been amazing to do that.

"There faces were hilarious!" Yagure said, laughing "It was so hard to keep my laughter in!" almost falling back from laughter.

Finn sweat dropped waiting for Yagure to compose himself.

"That's why I'm here" He said, serious " I want to really hammer it in, that a nerd can shine too. All those people that have laughed at me or called me rude names. I want to leave them speechless through basketball. On the court, even the weakest guy can shine and nothing feels better than to have people openly cheer for you, plus it looks great on your CV if you want to get a job in the sports sector. Basketball has so many opportunities out there. You can make friends in and out of the court, you can appear on Television, magazines even on the internet. It's also the place where people are proven wrong and anything can happen"

 _Why does he sound, like a sales person trying to sell me a house?_ Finn thought, with a sweat drop, before a crazy idea came to him.

"Could it be…you want me to join the basketball club?" he asked, having heard that there was a new club being formed.

Yagure flinched at being revealed so easily and sighed and said. "Yes." Producing a recruitment form and a pen. "Please be my first member"

"No." Finn said, automatically.

"But why?" Yagure wined.

"Look at me!" Finn said, having his hands stiffly go over his whole body. "Do I look athletic to you? I pass out after ten minutes of exercise! I would die if I play a sport seriously!"

"That doesn't matter" Yagure said, stubbornly. "We can sub you in and out, so you can have a break to get your breath back. Even the weakest of guys can shine on the court"

"My answer is still no" Finn said, "Go and ask one of the many buff giants in the school to join"

"…I see" Yagure said, suddenly looking at him strangely making Finn pause. The taller teen sighed and said "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Behold!"

He got out a book from his bag, it was still in its original packing and it seemed to be shining like some kind of angel.

"T-T-This is" Finn said, in shock.

"Yes, the holy grail of all nerd comics" Yashiro said, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Dragon Bird, the very first issues in mint condition"

"H-How?" Finn asked, still in shock.

"It's amazing what people would give you if you have the cash" Yashiro said, the smirk was still on his face.

Finn eyes were glued to the copy and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Give in, to the comic book. If you agree to join, you can have it" Yagure whispered evilly. "Give in"

Finn mind was telling him no but his inner nerd was shouting and screaming for 'Yes'.

"Give in" Yagure said, quietly, dangling the comic in front of his face.

"No! Must, resist!" Finn yelled, trying to peel his eyes away.

Yagure put the comic book closer to his face.

"Fufu, just give in to the temptation. You know you want to" Yagure said, the smile was still, there.

"GOD, DAMN IT!" Finn yelled, snatching the comic book out of his hands and eagerly touching it all over.

 _First member acquired!_

Yagure silently congratulated himself on a job well done.

And scene!

Next chapter, Yagure and Finn go to find their third and fourth player. The fourth member is a little bit on the dangerous side, can Yagure annoy him into joining? Review/ Fav and follow! 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kuroko no basket.

Enjoy!

"I keep telling you, he'll never join" Finn said, still feeling ashamed that he had carved in so easily when he should have put up more of a fight. "You should give up. He's way out of our league"

"HEY, ROLO!" Yagure yelled, barging into a random PE classes, making everyone, stop and look at him with startled looks wondering who would dare to do such a thing, but Yagure ignored them all and his eyes landed on a certain blonde who he could see was now looking his way while Finn was trying to drag him away, quietly.

"JOIN THE BASKETBALL CLUB!" he yelled.

They was a long silence.

"um, Sure" The guy said, since he really had nothing better to do in free time.

 _NANI!?_ Finn eyes grow round.

How the hell did that work!?

Ch 3: The worst guy in school.

Vitayev Sergeyevich the third, yawned on top of one of the school's many roof tops, as usual he was ditching class just to watch the clouds go by.

Sure the teacher would eventually track him down but when he got caught, they never yell at him just gave him a disappointed look and sent him to the principal's office.

This was the kind of place where people had to be very careful with what they say since it might cause a feud between two powerful and rich families.

The Russian, felt like he could die of boredom.

Everything was too damn peaceful, too relaxed and too refine for his tastes, just looking at the group of students sitting casually together, made him want to burf.

So you why was he here you might ask?

You, see Vitayev was the heir to the Sergeyevich business in Russia and his parents had literally dragged him here kicking and screaming because from a very young age.

Vitayev had killed a bird.

He was four at the time and he had accidentally killed it while playing around in his large back yard and loved it.

He loved the feeling of having someone else live in his hands and thus began his days of torturing the wild life around his home.

That when things started to go downhill with his family.

With his new attitude for destruction, came a whole new personality that could very well be the devil himself in human form, gone was the sweet and cute toddler, now in his place was a child no person would like left alone with in one room.

The butlers and maids often see him outside torturing animals that he had just so 'happened' to pick up.

His parents had dragged him to see one shrink after another, trying to get to the 'root' of his problem.

The children his age stopped playing with him and soon learned to fear him, they were usually seen crying to their parents minutes later after meeting, his teachers looked at him with fear in their eyes no matter how much they tried to hide it.

His parents tried to 'channel' his attitude into something productive, in response, he said some not very appropriate words right back to them.

He wasn't bad at the things his parents made him do, in fact it was the opposite, he was just too good.

He was genius in sport but the problem was being a genius meant he quickly got bored once he realised nobody could give him a proper challenge or his behaviour caused the team themselves to kick him out shortly afterwards.

But he didn't care, he preferred to sit and watch the clouds, his parents started to think of finding someone else to run the business for them when his old man retired but if he was honest with himself, the business under him, would run into the ground within weeks of him taking over.

He had bested them at every turn, refusing to 'reform' and become a suitable Heir to take over to business, they wanted him to become a goody toes shows.

He was proud to be expelled twice in elementary school, three times in junior high and made the seven personal instructors his parents dumped onto him, run out crying within minutes.

So in the last ditch to get him to reform, they had kidnapped him when he was in the middle of beating up some guy who looked at him a bit too long, his suitcase in the back of the black van and shipped off to Japan to attend Blue Sky's academy before he even realised what was happening.

Vitayev coughed, when he saw what that academy did to 'troubled' kids who turned into perfect angles almost overnight to survive and he refused to become some perfect baby faced robotic heir to add to the already large pile.

He had been literal told that they would not allow him home unless they were convinced that he had truly changed.

What a joke.

He didn't care if he had to spent the rest of his life time in the stupid academy to even think of reforming, he wasn't going to suddenly change and become the many robots out there.

Upon his arrival, he had immediately struck fear into those who were unlucky enough to get in his way.

Within days of his arrival, it wasn't a strange sight to see him sitting in detention for something that was deemed 'unacceptable' in class.

That is, when he felt like attended class.

Amongst all the bastards in school who were spoon fed everything they ever wanted, he was by far the worst guy in the whole of the school.

People could see the smoke coming from the roof top, telling them he was up their smoking again and nobody dared to approach hi-

"Sup!" A dark skinned male student said, half of his head was peeping out.

Vitayev was understandable, momentary stunned.

"Hey, there someone up here. Come up!" The guy said, climbing up ignoring the student smoking on the roof.

 _Isn't this guy, the Takehiro heir_? Vitayev thought, he was shocked to find the guy was actually coming up to eat his lunch on the roof.

Didn't he know who he was?

Following weakly behind the dark skinned teenager was a shorty who went a much lighter shade of white when he saw him.

It would be a lie if he said, he didn't take great pleasure in seeing the fear on the shorter teenager face.

"Y-Yagure" The shorty quickly whispered "Let's go someone else"

"Why?" Yagure asked, casually digging into his box of fancy noodles and spiced shrimp.

Finn tried to tell the idiot with his own eyes who was next to him, the guy was currently drill a hole through his head.

Yagure followed Finn eyes to the guy whose eyes were intense like laser beams and he got out a big packet of crisps and started munching loudly and said. "He doesn't mind if we eat here"

 _ARE YOU MAD!?_ Finn had to think, the guy clearly wanted them off the roof and Yagure just had to open a big packet of crisps and annoy the guy even further but who was he to be the one to tell the idiot up front that they should get off the roof?

He was too young to die by the infamous Vitayev hands.

So to his dismay and horror, he sat down just barely eating while the same guy drilled holes in the back of his head.

The luxurious food suddenly tasted like ash in his mouth.

# A day later#

 _They were back._

Vitayev watched with narrow eyes and a pile of smokes on the floor near him, one fresh placed inside his mouth.

Clearly the shorty was uncomfortable being here and the Takehiro heir seems to be the one dragging him along.

# The day after#

Vitayev, suddenly couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched and not just by the teachers he was passing by.

He turned around to the where the feeling was the most strongest and was shocked to meet abnormally large dark blue eyes staring at him.

 _CREEEPY!_

He dropped his cigarette in shock.

The eyes slowly slid behind the slightly open door and the door clicked to signify it was locked..

Vitayev kicked the door down, ignoring the horrified looks from those around him, only to find the classroom was empty.

# The next day#

Vitayev found out that those eyes were not imagination and were now back at full force and this time they were accompanied by a notebook and pen along with them, dark hands scribed down ferociously for every little thing he did.

Vitayev began to walk faster but those eyes were everywhere he looked.

By now he know what was happening.

He had somehow gained a stalker and that stalkers name was Yagure Takehiro.

He needed to get rid of this guy and fast.

It was time to make some phone calls.

# Two days later#

"This is you isn't it?" A voice said, from above and Yagure and Finn looked up to find a phone in front of him but what was on the screen of the phone was what really draw both of their attention.

It was a picture of Yagure when he went to Seirin, his braces and giant glasses were in full view and holding that same phone was none other than a smirking Vitayev.

Finn felt his heart stop.

"I got to say, braces are not a good look for you" Vitayev said, coldly, he was shocked to find after doing so digging up on the guys past, that not only was the guy adopted but he used to look like the kind of person, he loved to make cry.

Vitayev know he got him, after all nobody, who was looking for a fresh start would want their past exposed.

"To think the famous Takehiro heir was a nerd!" Vitayev said, "I'm sure the whole school would love to know a little bit more about you, don't you think?"

 _Yagure…_ Finn thought.

"….." Yagure said, nothing as he continued to look at the picture.

"So let's make a wager" Vitayev said, still smirking. "If you agree to leave me alone and do my homework for the rest of the school year. I'll make sure this doesn't spread" of course, he didn't mention that he had copies back in his room.

"Are you an idiot?" Yagure suddenly said, giving him a look as if he was staring at a child.

From Vitayev face this was not what he expected to happen and neither did Finn.

"I don't care if you spread it or not" Yagure said, looking bored "So what if I'm a nerd? I'm not ashamed of it. In fact, I plan on joining the wizard chess club later on so spread it if you like. I don't care"

 _Yagure._ Finn thought, his eyes sparkled, wishing he had such courage.

"Besides, I don't want to stop stalking you until I finished collecting my data" He added making them fall down anime style.

 _What the fuck is wrong with this guy?_ Vitayev thought, maybe he should try to get this guy mad?

"Fine, I won't spread it." He said, still smirking getting surprised looking in return. "I won't spread it…." Before adding in deep low tone.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that you're just a child the Takehiro pitied"

There was a long pregnant silence as Yagure eyes went wide.

Vitayev smirked turned devil like knowing he had gotten the guy attention and he said silky "Yes, I know you were adopted. It's a shame since a family like the Takehiro could have done so much better if they were going to adopt a child. Perhaps your birth mother was actually a whore, who stupidly got herself pregnant and abandoned you to die on the road before they came along?"

And with that one statement, he know he had chosen the right words as Yagure eyes darkened at the clear insult to his birth mother.

For all he know his mother, perhaps couldn't take care of him and now this prick was calling her a whore.

Of course he wasn't going to take this lying down.

"Come and I will make you eat those words" He said, getting up and walking towards a certain gym while Finn looked worried, wondering if he should inform a teacher or a member of staff.

# One Gym later#

"So this is where going to fight" Vitayev said, he didn't really care as long as he got some blood on his hands.

"Yes" Yagure said, taking a basketball from the rake.

"Let's fight"

"If you get a weapon, it's only fair that I get one too" Vitayev said, only to get a blank look in response. "What?" he said.

"Are you stupid?" Yagure asked again, much to Finn and Vitayev shock and irritation. "Can't you see I'm holding a basketball? We're going to fight through basketball"

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" Vitayev yelled in irritation, Finn let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

So they weren't going to fight with their fists.

But Yagure carried on like he never heard him and said. "Well unlike you, I wasn't born an animal who loves to wing his fist. So we'll fight using Basketball, at least this way. The only one who gets hurt is the one who gets their pride wounded."

 _IS HE SERIOUSLY!?_ They both thought, wondering if this guy was an idiot.

"I can tell by looking at you that you're strong" Yagure said, grinning. "From the moment, I saw you. I know I wanted you on my team"

 _So he wants him to join the basketball team._ Finn wondering if Yagure was secretly crazy.

Vitayev turned around and began walking away, thinking what the hell?

Something slammed into his back and almost knocked him over.

"Play me" Yagure order, while Finn wondered if Yagure had gone mad.

"No" Vitayev said, only to get another basketball to the face.

"Play me" Yagure said, throwing another one mercilessly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Vitayev yelled, ready to beat the snot out of this guy.

"I'm taller than you, idiot" Yagure said, throwing another one with deadly accuracy to the Russians face and by this point Finn had stopped caring.

Vitayev ignored the pain from his face and lunged at Yagure.

Yagure side stepped him but Vitayev wasn't a genius for nothing and followed the movement quickly.

"Oh, not bad" Yagure praised, doing two turns in under a second while Finn looked on in shock having never actually seen Yagure play basketball.

Vitayev growled seeing Yagure had managed to shake him off and actually looked like he was toying with him.

Yagure bounced the ball towards the basket with Vitayev hot on his trails, the pressure from his pursuer was no joke and it was like running from a crazed bear.

Even Finn looked effected and he wasn't even close.

Yagure stopped in front of the basket and jumped, he was shocked to see Vitayev was already in front of him and was exactly higher than he was despite the later jump.

Again the pressure was no joke, Yagure honestly thought he was staring into a monster that was ready to maim him.

Vitayev right hand came down in a motion that was like a claws heading straight for him, ready to claw his eyes out.

Yagure suddenly did a twist in mid-air, dodging the hand coming towards him much to Vitayev and Finn shock and they were further shocked when they realised that Yagure was actually climbing higher to the point he was could literal touch the net, he throw the ball with a lazy nature before he came down.

The ball landed neatly in the net.

"Boy, that was scary" Yagure said, not looking concerned, that what he did should have been impossible to do.

 _Monster._ Both of them thought.

"What the fuck are you?" Vitayev said, with narrow eyes.

"Me?" Yagure said, grinning.

"I'm complicated"

 _Seriously!?_ They both sweat dropped and why did it sounded like he was reciting a movie!?

"Your welcome, to try again?" Yagure said, looking smug. "Unless…." Pausing for dramatic effect. "Your, scared?" giving him a slyly look.

 _He's baiting him._ Finn thought, Vitayev know it too but his family was famous for not handling losing well.

"LET'S GO AGAIN, FUCKER!" Vitayev growled while Finn sweat dropped.

Yagure smirked cockily, the famous Sergeyevich genes had kicked in of course he did his homework while stalking the guy for a week.

"Bring it" He said, stroking the guy flames and grinning like lunatic.

By the end of the day, he would have a new player.

 _Yagure, your expression is too scary!_ Finn thought, with a sweat drop.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Vitayev growled.

# 20 minutes later#

"Is this the basketball clu-" The blondie trailed off as he took in the full scene in front of his eyes.

The infamous Sergeyevich heir was hog tide and glaring at a smirking Yagure, the guy swore all manner of swear words that Rolo didn't even know existed, Finn looked to have given up on the situation as a whole and the form for the club registration was on the floor signed with no pen in sight.

To his credit, he took the scene in much better than most people would have.

But he did have to wonder where Yagure got the rope from.

And scene!

Next chapter, all members are finally filled in with arrival of 200 plus student and they each design their uniform to see who has the best design. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Enjoy!

"So there are four for of us now" Yagure said, ignoring the glare sent his way. "We need one more person before we can even think about becoming a proper Basketball team and after that we still need a coach and manager"

"I can always ask one of the coach's if they have free time to train us" Finn said.

"Good idea, for now, let's get into mini-games, than tomorrow we'll look for our fifth member" Yagure said, untying Vitayev who immediately aimed a punch to his face.

"Play me!" the Russian demanded.

"Is that anyway to ask?" Yagure said, stroking the teen's hair like he was a child. "Say please, like a good little kid" as expected that comment earned him a kick to the stomach and he doubled over from the pain.

"Why do I feel like this is going to happen a lot?" Finn said.

"Maybe because it is" Rolo said, getting a strange feeling Yagure would be beaten up a lot and not just by Vitayev.

"Um, excuse me" Someone new said and they stopped and turned towards to the voice.

At the door was what could only be called a Gorilla, muscles bulged out of the tightly fitted shirt and the guy was no doubt in his 200 when it came to height.

"Is this the basketball club?" The Gorilla said, his voice was like a rumble.

Finn and Rolo slowly took a step back, half in fear and half in shock that there was a guy like him in school.

In that moment of pause between his beating, Yagure miraculously slipped through Vitayev guard and took the other teen's hands with stars in his eyes.

Because finally he had a 6 foot player!

"I'm so happy to see you!" He said, breaking out into tears while everyone was wondering what was wrong with him.

Ch 5: Sewing-Kun and Mad designs.

"Varo. Varo Procaccini" The guy said, after Yagure had been dragged away so that he had space to think.

"From THE Procaccini group?" Rolo asked, no wonder this guy was huge.

"Procaccini group?" Finn said, he never know such a family existed, he wasn't expected to take note of every family in school, there was too many.

"I'll break it down from all you idiots in the room" Vitayev said, getting a tick mark from both Yagure and Finn. "The Procaccini group is a martial arts based family. They stupidly believe that training your body first than train your mind second. My family employ several of them as bodyguards from since behind all that muscle, every one of them is a idiot. Idiots that keep on producing"

Of course, Varo wasn't going to take some random guy insult his family lightly and took a step forward in intimidation but before things could get ugly, Yagure stepped in-between the two before a fight could break out.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is someone like you trying out for the basketball club? Wouldn't it be better to join the Karate club?" He asked, he really did have a good point as all eyes turned to Varo who rubbed the back of his neck sleeplessly.

"Ididn'tmakeitin" The guy grumbled under his breath.

"SPEAK UP!" Yagure yelled.

"I didn't make it in!" Varo yelled making them all stare at him in surprise.

"Why? Doesn't your family specialise in Karate?" Finn asked.

"It does but I was never really strong in my family and I didn't even get into school because of Karate" The guy pathetically admitted.

"…so… than what did you get in for?" Rolo asked.

The gorilla blushed and placed his bag on the floor and took out a piece of clothes, they all couldn't help but huddle around it.

On the cloth, was possible the most beautiful stitch flower they had ever seen.

Nobody said, anything as they all looked from the flower to the gorilla and back again.

The one to break the silence was Vitayev who burst out laughing.

"..You sew?" Rolo said in disbelief while the guy cheeks went a whole new shade of red, Vitayev was still laughing his ass off in the background.

"As you can, see" Varo said, clearly embarrassed. "I'm cursed, I sew whenever I feel nervous and one of the scouts caught me at a bad time."

Vitayev still hadn't stopped laughing, it was just too funny, a gorilla sewed!

"Well, I think your ability is a blessing" Yagure said, making them all stare at him like he was crazy. "What? Not many males I know who have such large fingers and can sew really well." Which was true, Varo hands were huge so how the hell could he sew in the first place!?

"Everyone is born with one talent or another. He's just happened to be sewing" He said, "If I had the ability to make my own clothes, god know how much money, I would be saving"

And Varo was surprised, he had never looked at his ability like that, he was always mocked and ridiculed for his feminine ability to sew and now someone was saying it was a usefully ability to have.

"That's true" Finn said, knowing what Yagure was doing. "Plus, it's a useful skill for patients when you have to sit down for hours on end."

"Sewing is also useful for catching even the tiniest detail in your opponents movements" Rolo said, thinking along the lines of how useful it would be in the sport.

"So be proud. There is no reason to be ashamed, Sewing-kun" Yagure said.

"Sewing-kun?" Varo said, wondering what was up with the nickname while Vitayev burst out into fresh laughter hearing the new nickname, they were all unaware that Yagure had just giving him a nickname that would stick with him for the rest of high school.

# A day later#

"*Crunch, Crunch*" Yagure stuffed his face with possible the loudest crisps in the universe, around him were numerous packets of chocolate bars, magazines featuring the latest on Wizard chest and Gameboy, he was dressed out of his school uniform and into a blue vest and red shorts, footless, crazy when you think about how cold it was now getting outside.

" So all the rooms are different" Rolo said, his room was painted blue and had a underwater theme and in his hands were a packet of crisps and a can of coke.

Vitayev made a face that said, he was dragged here against his will and his packet of smokes were dumped in the bin on the way here.

Do you know how pricey it is to get cigarettes in school!?

Everything was like three times more expensive here than the outside world.

So he was pretty pissed.

Varo was sewing a sweater, he was half way done before he turned and asked the one person who mattered the most in this room and said.

"Is it okay for, us to use your room, Finn-kun?"

 _NO!_ Finn wanted to say, why the hell had Yagure showed up so early in the morning on Saturday and pretty much let himself in and by the time he was awake, he was greeted with the sight of Yagure and the other's making themselves home in his own room.

And the mess.

He felt like breaking down seeing the mess that was once his tidy bedroom.

But since, he didn't have the confidence to tell them all to leave, he said. "um, sure." Secretly thanking whatever god out there that he didn't have to clean up this mess.

"We're all gathered here today to decide on the design for our club uniforms" Yagure announced and suddenly the mountain of paper and several pencils made sense.

"But don't we decide that after we've registered?" Finn just had to ask but he was ignored.

"All of us are to draw what we think our club uniform should look like" Yagure continued as if he hadn't heard Finn at all, making the shorty depressed. "The best designer, gets his meals paid for the rest of the month" making all eyes widened in shock.

They can all practically chose anything and not have to pay a thing, everyone know a good bargain when they hear one.

Rolo was the first to spring into action, a pencil appeared from one knows where and started drawing.

Since Vitayev had nothing better to do and he liked the idea of choosing the most expensive food in school for a month and not even eating it just to piss someone off.

Finn want to work just because he didn't want to feel left out while Varo only joined in for the same reason.

"WHAT ABOUT THIS!" Yagure yelled, showing his messy design off proudly.

They all looked up to find a basketball shirt covered in glasses with the school name in the middle, all they could thing about was.

 _WHY!?_

"You're a much bigger idiot than I thought" Vitayev depend.

"Why glasses?" Rolo just had to ask.

"The designs not very good" Varo just had to say.

"You're not very strong on your drawing skill, are you?" Finn found himself saying.

"SHUT UP!" Yagure snapped back, irritated. "My drawing skills are the best thing you've ever seen and you should be singing praises! Beside glasses are cool!"

"What maron told you that?" Vitayev said.

"Like you can do better!" Yagure shot back.

"In fact I can" Vitayev said, looking smug as he revealed his master piece onto the world.

They all looked and saw a picture of a bird being strangled in mid-air, underneath was the bloody lettering 'Blue skies' and then underneath the shirt was another T-Shirt, showing a bird being shot and it gusts splattered everywhere.

" **Your design is too scary** " They all said at once, hitting him where it hurt.

"How about this?" Rolo said, his design was the picture of two angelic wings coming off the words 'Blue skies', it would have been normal if it wasn't for the fact, there was a big target on it.

" **Rejected**." They all said, making him go into depression.

"How about this?" Yagure tried again and showed his design, it was an image of a shirt with the title 'Blue skies' wearing big square glasses.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU AND GLASSES!?" They all yelled.

"Because their still awesome" Yagure said simply, making them all sweat drop.

"How about this?" Varo said, showing them the design of shirt covered in well-designed flowers.

"I'm sorry but there is no way in hell, I'm wearing that." Rolo just had to say, it was matter of male pride.

"Hey, shorty. What kind of crap did you draw?" Vitayev said, making Finn freeze as they all turned to look at him.

"Um, well" Finn said, as he tried to hide his design only for Yagure to take it.

"This is pretty good" Yagure said, after a moment of studying it, the rest except for Finn went around him to see.

The design was a bit of a combination of all their personalities.

The design was the name 'Blue Skies' carrying a pitch fork, glasses on its face and wings made out of flowers.

"Not bad" Rolo said.

"So you are useful for something, shorty." Vitayev said, getting Finn depressed. "And here I thought you were this idiot's sidekick"

Yagure made a face at being called an Idiot which they all ignored.

"The more I look at it, the more I like it" Varo said, "The lines are so crisp and it really does combine all of our personalities into one."

Finn looked flustered at the praise.

"Don't get such a big head, your still as weak as ass" Vitayev just had to say, putting Finn down when he was up.

Finn was depressed again.

"So it's decided, we'll go for this design" Yagure announced.

 _WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S DECIDED!?_ They all thought.

"This will be the design that we will proudly wear in next year Preliminaries" Yagure said, taking the design and putting it somewhere safe for later. "All we need now, is a manager and Coach" ignoring the looks sent his way.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

 _YOU ASK FOR OUR OPINION, NOW!?_ They all thought.

"I know someone who could make a good manager" Varo spoke up, suddenly remembering something. "I wouldn't go after her if I were y- and he's not listening" they all saw that Yagure had a certain gleam in his eyes.

"If we're talking about a coach. I can only think of one person would do great." Rolo said, "He used to be a Pro player but retired because of a knee injury. He teaches math now but I bet, he would do anything to try and hold a ball one more time."

"Then it's decided" Yagure said.

 _WHAT'S DECIDED!?_ They all thought.

"Me, Finn and Vitayev will go for the chick while you and Varo go for the man"

 _STOP DECIDING THINGS ON YOUR OWN!_

And scene!

Next chapter, the team search out to gain a coach and a manger. Please review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kuroko no basket.

Enjoy.

"So she's supposed to be walking back to this girl's dormitory, around about now" Finn said, as he shyly walked behind Yagure who was dragging a reluctant Vitayev behind him into the Girl dorms.

It smelled of expensive perfume and chocolate, completely different from the guy's dorms which smelled of sweat from all those sweaty Jocks cramped amongst the Nerds, the very atmosphere in her was so much more relaxing then the mans.

It was like walking into an entirely different world, one we're everyone looked so pretty and smelled so nice.

"But how do we get in through the checkout area?" Finn asked, they needed a girl's ID for that or they could ask one of the females.

Yagure produced a card from who knows where and swiped against the sensor, to his belief, the red light turned green and they were let in.

"How?" Finn just had to ask.

"Found it when I was going through Vitayev bag earlier" Yagure said, casually. "Did you know he has a pass for the camera room in the school?"

"I can hear you" Vitayev growled, now it was going to be a hassle to make another card since no doubt, the sensor was being reprogrammed as they speak.

"According to Rolo, her name is Celeste Conwell" Finn said, feeling uncomfortable with so many eyes on him. "She had brown wavy hair and forest green eyes. He said, something about her being big"

"Big in what?" Yagure said.

"Don't know" Finn said, "He said, well know it's her when we find her"

But Yagure wasn't in the mood for waiting.

"DOES ANYONE HERE GO BY THE NAME, CELESTE CONWELL!?" Yagure shouted, stopping the noise in the hallway while Finn tried to make himself look as small as possible as so many eyes turned towards them.

"Yeah, that's me" A feminine voice said, fitting Rolo exact description perfectly and in a checkered shirt and jeans but all three of their eyes found themselves being drawn down to where her chest was.

There weren't just big.

THEY WERE HUGE!

 _Hol- their bigger than Satsuki!_ Yagure thought in shock, as he fought hard to keep his eyes away and look up.

"Well, hello, big boobed and beautiful" Vitayev said, slyly, suddenly liking being dragged along, he was fricking smiling and he didn't bother to hide the fact that he was looking at her breasts.

The sound of a hand meeting a cheek echoed through the corridor.

Ch 6: Celeste the man hater

 _She slapped him!_ Both Yagure and Finn thought in shock, even though Vitayev had it coming.

"Oh, so feisty" Vitayev said, licking his lips not at all put off by the pain he could feel in his right cheek.

Seeing that he wouldn't back off, she kicked him where it hurts and all the males in the corridor inwardly winced as the Russian went down clutching his baby making machine in pain while laughing, as if the pain was a good thing.

"That guy has got some serious problems" Someone said, while the rest sweat dropped seeing Vitayev laughing while clearly in pain.

"Anyone else who feels like harassing me today, please step forward" Celeste said, a metal pole appearing out of nowhere with blood stains on it.

No guy dared to stop forward.

Yagure stupidly forward.

"Please become our club manger" Yagure said.

Celeste blinked owlishly, having fully expected someone to come forward and ask her on a date or try to subject her to his will, not to ask her to be their manger and said.

"What?"

"The Basketball club needs a Manger and I was told you were perfect for the role" Yagure said, looking at her in the eyes instead of where her chest was which was an improvement compared to the pigs in the school.

"Manger, that's certainly a new one" Celeste said, wondering if this was another attempt to ask her out. "Can't, I got practise" she rejected him smoothly.

"No you don't" Vitayev said, having fully healed and was already checking her schedule for the week. "You only got three class in a whole week." Making her growl at him.

"Since when can we browse through each other schedule?" Yagure just had to ask.

"We can't" Finn said, making Yagure eyes widened at the implication that Vitayev must have hacked into the school database.

Celeste tched before recognising the guy and said. "Hey, I've heard about you. Vitayev Sergeyevich the ass who keeps walking into the girl's showers on more on one more occasion saying you were 'lost' while snapping pictures"

Vitayev grinned and said. "So you've heard of me" received a full punch to his chest and he doubled over.

"….Yagure…. can't we find someone else?" Finn just had to say, this guy was the absolute worst, genius or not.

"No" Yagure said, stubbornly. "I am not looking for a replacement member. It will take too long besides does it look like the Author of this story can spend the first ten chapters of this story, just recruiting?"

"…. guess, not" Finn said, dejected but Vitayev was just…

"Besides, I find his personality fun. You can never know what happens next when you're around him" Yagure said, as if it was pure fact which Finn found to be strangely true.

"So I'm not busy" Celeste announced, ignoring the Russian on the floor. "But I refused to lower myself to recruiting and analysing data. Not when I won't be part of the team and would only be in the shadows."

"But being a manger is an important job" Yagure said, getting her attention. "In fact without a manger we can never know what to expect of our next opponents. Without a manger, we'll just have to take anyone one who shows up without really growing as team. Without a manager, we can't see certain things about our bodies that the Coach may have missed" trying to make being a manager sound as glorious as possible.

 _He's really laying it down thick._ Finn thought, sweat dropping.

"So become our manger" Yagure said, with a twinkling air around him.

"No" Celeste immediately turned him down flat and Yagure want into depression mode, he didn't have time to collect data on her so he couldn't think up a battle strategy to best approach her.

"It's because she's a girl" Vitayev injected, making a lot of enemies with that once sentence. "She knows that males are technically superior to woman. So what if she's in a fiscal activities club? A male can easily take her place"

Celeste throw a kick to her head and Vitayev instead of taking it, blocked it with one hand, leaving Celeste reeling in shock.

"Like, it said" Vitayev said.

"Whatever you can do. Guys can do it better" releasing her leg from his grasp.

Celeste aimed her right foot at his crotch and he was down for the third time.

"Dam it! Stopped kicking down there! I need it to reproduce!" Vitayev yelled.

" **In that case** " Celeste said, darkly. "I should damage it permanently since the world will thank me for prevent an off spring from you from being born"

"Hold a second" Yagure said, always playing the peace maker. "Let's not destroy Vitayev chances of making a baby and settle this in a none violent way-"he was kicked in the head and Finn saw a person fly for the first time in his life.

Yagure crashed into a stack of students.

Celeste turned around and went back into her room before locking it.

"Crazy bitch" Vitayev said. "She didn't have to react like that"

 _How do you think shell react to you insult her and making sexist comments!?_ Finn thought back in shock.

"I've decided" Yagure said, getting up.

"She's going to be our Manger"

"Have you lost your mind!?" Finn just had to shout while Vitayev looked like he just didn't care.

# Later that day#

Celeste walked out of her room in her soccer uniform, she planned to go out in the field and kick a ball around, screw it, if it was un-lady like, she liked it to do it.

" **Join us** " a creepy voice broke through the silence.

She turned around slowly to see the guy she had kicked in the head an hour ago, holding a club register form and she could have sworn she heard three voice instead of one.

"How long have you been standing there?" She just to ask.

"I never left" Yagure said.

… _okay._ She thought, as she ignored him and made her way to the exist of the girl's dorm.

She heard feet following her and turned around to find Yagure there.

"Are you following me?" She asked.

"Yes." Yagure said, not even bothering to hid it.

"…. Okay, suit yourself" She said, ignore him as she kept walking out of the building and onto open field, ignoring the disgust on certain female students face as she came out in shorts and a simple T-shirt.

She wasn't one to go out of her way to please others so she ignored them.

Yagure sat down and began to write while Celeste just kicked the ball around in silence, after a while he got up and came back with a familiar box.

"Look the chick is out here again" a male voice whispered.

"Why does she even bother to train?" Another said. "She's a girl, it's so un-lady like"

"I heard a lot of girls are like that these days" Another said. "Woman shouldn't try anything new. They should only look pretty and take care of the house like they were intended, let's go and say hi"

Three males made their way to Celeste who glared at them, recognising the three males who loved to taunt her.

"What's up, girly" One male said, they didn't seem to notice Yagure.

"Hey, girl. Trying to be tough again?" The other said.

"Why are you kicking a ball around when you'll never be as good as a male footballer?" Another said. "Everyone knows that the female soccer team is nothing but a joke"

"Do I look like I care? Leave me in peace" Celeste said, don't these guys get tired of taunting her?

The three guys, faces turned red, realising that they weren't going to get a raise out of her through using her gender so they tried a different tactic.

"I heard you come from a new name family" The middle guy said, sniggering.

"So you were sponsored into this school?" The one on the right said, laughing, "Now it makes perfect sense. No female from a respectable family would ever do something so un-lady like, bringing shame to their own."

"You must feel so honoured to be going to school with such an el-Oof!" Mid way, the guy was hit with a fast moving soccer ball.

" **Shut up. Your Annoying** " Celeste said, flames around her. "Who cares if your richer than me? If you truly were from a respectable house than what are you doing picking on a one girl that you consider beneath you? Stop talking and show some balls or have you been spoon fed so much that you don't know what it means to become a man?"

"Why, you!" One of them lunged at her but she side-stepped him, only to kick him in the nuts making him double over.

"Perfect" She said, as two more lunged at her, they both clearly didn't have any actually fighting skill and swiftly took them out without leaving a mark on their body.

Yagure noted behind the manga he was reading.

Even if the three were to press charges, there would be no fiscal evidence that it ever happened except for the surveillance camera and it clearly showed them lunging at her making her act in self-defence, plus it must hurt their 'big strong male prides' to admit that they were beaten by a girl.

"Pathetic" She sneered, "At least bring guys that know how to fight along with you. You've been spoon fed so much that you went down with just a light blow to your nut's"

The three faces turned a whole new shade of red as they all tried to get up only to fail miserable and use each other to support their weight, adding to their embarrassment.

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF US!" One yelled. "WELL BE BACK!"

"Then come at me, cowards." Celeste scoffed. "It doesn't matter how many there are of you. I will take you down easily"

All three, weakly glared as they all began stroking each other's wounded pride back to health and go in search of medical help.

"What, not going to say anything?" Celeste said, turning to Yagure who had been watching the whole time and hadn't jumped in to 'try and save the dismissal in distress'.

"Why should I" Yagure said, "You clearly could handle things on your own. Me being there would have defiantly been a blow to you and I would have probably spent a couple of days in the nurse office because of that."

Celeste assessed the darker haired male with a critic eye, ever since she met him, he hadn't tried to talk down to her or try to chat her up, he hadn't tried to show his superiority and he never said a word about her un-lady like attitude.

He even let her fight her own battles herself where she know many would have stepped in with the plague like motion that all girls needed to be protected and couldn't look out for themselves.

But most importantly she was treated her like an equal.

Perhaps all males were Pigs after all?

"Hey" She said, gaining his attention.

"Are you still looking for a Manager?"

# The day afterwards#

"And that's how I got our manger" Yagure boasted, not feeling the glare at his back from Vitayev who's private time was invaded by him and the rest of the team.

"Amazing" Fin said, with a sweat drop. "She kicked you in the face and yet you still managed to get her to change her mind"

"I'm surprised, your alive" Rolo said, blinking owlishly. "It's a well-known that she hates man and there are rumours floating about that she put a lot of them in the hospital"

"Well it was no big deal. It's just comes with the charm of being me" Yagure said, smugly while the rest sweat dropped.

"So… how did it go with getting a coach?" Finn asked, wondering if Rolo and Varo had been successful.

"We have good news" Rolo said, "He's agreed to be our coach"

"Great, we've got a Coach and manager now" Yagure said, finally he had assembled the full team.

"But on one condition" Rolo added, making them all deflate a bit, now this was the difficult part.

"What condition?" Finn just had to ask.

Varo glanced nervously at a certain Russian and said.

"Vitayev needs to attend classes"

All eyes turned slowly to the Russian smoking on the roof, who said.

"Tell the Teacher to go fuck himself on a screw driver"

And scene!

Next chapter, the team investigates exactly why Vitayev refuses to go to his classes and have a look at his time table which shocks them all, the Blue Skies Academy Basketball club is finally made official by the government. Please Review/ Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Author note: Someone asked me about the description of Vitayev, Rolo and Varo so here it is.

Vitayev: 193cm male (Yagure is 196 cm making him taller than Aomine who is 192 cm) with black wavy hair that reaches just short from his shoulders and a unique shade of light grey eyes that look green when light shines on them. You either hate him or fear him the moment he opens his mouth.

Rolo: 190cm male with short blond hair that is half way to down his neck, his hair was split into different hair strands that going in one direction with blue eyes, he popular with the girl population because he's athletic and has good looks to match.

Varo: 211 cm (he's three cm taller than Murasakibara who is 208 cm) he has short black hair that spikes on top of his head and brown eyes with a harden face to match. At first glances he appears to be one of those 'Man above Men' type of guys but he's really just a big softy. (Picture something similar to Takenori Akagi from the manga 'Slam Dunk' in appearance)

I do not own Kuroko no basket.

Enjoy!

"As expected" Finn said.

"I don't think; we can say that to a teacher" Varo said, with a sweat drop.

"But why does, Vitayev not want to go class?" Rolo said, since everyone was so relaxed here and the time table was basically only there to make it look like this was a school and not a holiday beach resort.

"Let's find out, then" Yagure said, producing Vitayev bag from seemly out of nowhere while the Russian was shocked to find his bag missing.

Finn started to shake at the fierce glare sent their way.

"Now, let's see" Yagure said, as they all huddled around him except for Vitayev who had stopped caring and had decided to sleep.

Monday: 8:00-9:00- Proper posturing

Monday: 2:00- 3:00- Table manners

Wednesday: 11:00-12:00- Proper speech and Proper Penmanship

Friday: 10:00-11:00- Respecting your elders

They all couldn't help but share the same thought.

 _WHAT HELL THIS TIMETABLE!?_

Ch 7: Individuality

Nobody said anything as they stared down, Vitayev unbelievable time table.

"…Is this really a timetable?" Rolo said, in shock, this school was crazy.

"I've heard about timetables like this. But I never thought I'll lived to see one" Varo said, gaining all of their attention. "Only the very worst students get this kind of schedule"

"Serious?" Yagure said, while Finn didn't look surprised.

"It's a reform course. Big family's dump their heir here when they have no other choice" Varo said, wondering how far Vitayev must have really pushed his parents. "By the end of the course, those misbehaving Heirs are supposed to be the perfect Heirs to their families"

"And does it work?" Finn said in disbelief wondering what it would be like to have a Vitayev who wasn't a complete asshole.

"I heard it does. The school has a very high success rate" Varo said, making them all look at him in shock. "Because of that the school gets very large donation for straightening out large families troubled Heirs" so no wonder the school looks like a very expensive hotel resort.

"But Vitayev obviously don't want to reform" Yagure said, this could be a problem before getting up and walking over to the sleeping form of Vitayev and kicked him in the side.

"Go to class"

"SCREW YOU, ASSHOLE!" Vitayev yelled, now fully awake and nursing his side.

But Yagure ignored him and kicked him in the side again.

"Go to class"

"NO!"

"What an amazing scene…" Rolo just had to say.

"Any normal person would have run by now" Varo said, seeing Vitayev fierce glare that promised murder.

"Well Yagure isn't normal" Finn said, with a sweat drop.

"You can say that again" Rolo said.

"Go to Class"

"SCREW YOU!" Vitayev said.

"Why won't you go to class?" Yagure finally said, after inflicted damage to Vitayev sides.

If possible Vitayev glare became fiercer.

Yagure kicked him in the sides, again making him howl in pain.

"Why won't you go to class?" He asked again.

"STOP KICKING ME, ASSHOLE!" Vitayev yelled.

"If you don't answer, I'll kick you one more time" Yagure said while Vitayev tried to get up to kick his ass but found that the kicks to his sides had unbalanced him and made him fall to the ground.

"Answer" Yagure demanded, while the rest looked on in amazement to see someone threatening the Worst guy in school and getting away with it as Yagure began to raise his foot again.

"OKAY!" Vitayev said while Yagure dared to look smug. "It's because I've see what happens to the people who go through the program, look up one club. The Reformed Man and Woman of Blue Sky's or TRMAWOBS for short If you want to understand what I'm talking about"

"What the heck is the TRMAWOBS?" Yagure said and from every face, none of them had any idea that such a club even existed so he turned back to Vitayev and said.

"Speak"

# The Next day#

All of them minus Vitayev looked found themselves in front of grand purple doors and at the top of them were the letters 'TRMAWOBS' written in gold.

"Let's get this over with" Yagure said, while the rest prepared for the horrors behind the door as Yagure opened them.

"Greetings" A girl with long blonde haired and blue eyes said, the perfect picture of a perfect lady.

"Huh?" Varo said, she didn't look threatening at all.

"Please come in" She said turning around, as they all wearily came in to find a giant room, the walls were covered in peach, the furniture seemed to be made out of one collection, each one was made out of finely crafted wood, there were portraits of random people and scenery on the walls and several glass chandlers hug proudly above them and students drinking tea, reading and just being polite were everywhere and in the background was classical music.

They could see why Vitayev would find this place to be hell.

"Please sit down" The girl said, sitting down on one of the furniture. "May I offer anyone of you, a crumpet?"

The four of them, awkwardly found a seat.

"um, thank you" Yagure said, brave enough to sit near the girl but that still didn't stop him from feeling awkward as he took one.

"You're the Takehiro Heir right?" The girl said, her pinkie was sticking out as she took the tea cup and blow into the imported tea.

"Yes, how did you know?" He said, thankful for the lessons his parents gave him.

"Word, gets around fast" The girl said, while Yagure made a mental note to ask one of his parents when he came home or over the phone about why the family name seemed to be so well known. "May I ask, what is your relationship with the Sergeyevich heir?"

"He's a member in my club, why do you ask?" Yagure said.

"I'm just curious since he's such an embarrassment to his family and it might make you look bad if your seen with him" The girl said, without even thinking. "I myself, used to be an embarrassment to my family too until I was willing to change and look at me now. Unfortunately, not everyone listens to the advice of other, his parents must be so ashamed to have a son like him who always runs away from his responsibilities as the next heir to his family"

Yagure eyes darken.

"What a guy. Snapping pictures in the girl's locker room. Skipping classes, swearing, smoking, stealing what clearly is not his to steal, it us befitting an Heir" The girl said. "An Heir should by polite, dignify and a good role model, being an example for people of lower status them, not making a fool out of ourselves while shaming what we represent. It's a shame that the Sergeyevich Heir won't let the school turn him a suitable heir, someone who his family can be proud of"

"Well at least he's got individuality unlike you." Yagure resorted.

"What?" The girl said, taken back in surprise.

"Well at least he's got the guts to be himself" Yagure said, "Who cares about family honour and pride? At least he has the guts to stand out from the crowd and not just join it and let others control his life"

"Huh?" The girl said, blinking owlishly.

"At least he's doing what makes him happy" Yagure said. "After all, God didn't make us all clones of each other, he made us all individual, we all have our own talents, personalities and skills that make us who we are. It because of those skills that we can truly shine like no one else. Take for example Varo over there" pointing at the giant who looked flustered at being singled out. "He's huge and with that body you would expect him to do some kind of martial arts but he sews. He _sews_ and is better than anyone I've ever see and I know for a fact that he can become very well know if he ever went into the fashion industry because he doing what he loves doing"

Varo blushed at the praise.

"Finn" Yagure said, pointing at the shorty who tried to make himself as small as possible. "He's short sure but he'll go places for sure because of his got a large brain and an even large heart. Do you think I don't know that it would be so easy for him to use me a meat shield through his entire life? And yet he genuinely wants to be my friend and is willing to help me set up a club," before pointing at Rolo "And Rolo"

"Yo" Rolo said.

There was a long pause.

"Exactly, I don't know what he's good at" Yagure admitted, while the rest sweat dropped. "But, I'm sure whatever it is, it's amazing, after all, not just anyone could put up with such craziness in our group!"

 _So he knows…_ Rolo, Finn and Varo thought with a sweat drop.

"And me" Yagure said, pointing at himself. "I'm a nerd and proud. I have the courage to walk out into the open in a batman custom or dress up as one of my favourite wizards from a fictional series" shocking her. "Give me any video game and I'll clear it within days with just a bucket full of ice cream beside me and only in my underwear because I'm thankfully that I have parents who love me for who I am, and are not trying to change me because I don't fit their standards, because they want me to be happy. I used to be mocked at, laughed at and looked down upon because of I was different but through it all, I found out even Nerds have friends and I know that in the end I will be the one to have the last laugh because it's a well-known fact that those who are nerds in their childhood are now somebody in their adult years and all those note-worthy families at this moment in time all have something Unique about them that the others don't have and If your family doesn't want to see the real you than its their loss"

The room went into shock at Yagure outburst.

But Yagure wasn't done yet because he started snapping his fingers everywhere while moving his neck in a small circle and said. "And Girl, don't think I don't see that ever single female in this room is sporting the same hairs style as you, has nobody failed to tell you that it's creepy?" before walking away while Rolo, Varo and Finn tried not to snicker as they all realised it was true.

All the girls in the room, all had the same hairstyle and nobody seemed to notice until now.

They left with a group of shocked males and flustered females behind them.

Nobody heard the sound of a tape recorder stopping.

# An hour later#

"I swear if the school turns people into that, then I might as well drop out" Yagure grumbled to his self, silently fuming, although it would be a waste since his parents paid so much for him to be here.

"But what are we going to do about our coach if Vitayev doesn't attend class?" Rolo said.

"Nothing, Vitayev will attend class" Yagure said.

 _NANI!?_

"But, How?" Finn said, wondering what Yagure was up to.

"Just leave it to me" Yagure said, following the fumes of a cigarette as they all walked behind him to one of the roof tops were Vitayev was.

#The Next day#

Leo Gloria, age of 28 was an Italian man with matching black hair and eyes, towering just over six feet and was by far one of the better looking teacher in school and even though he made his money through playing basketball in the Pro League, it did not deter the many admires he found himself running away from.

Two years ago, he had been a promising young man who everyone thought was going to do great things and take Italy to victory against the World but unfortunately all his dreams ended with a leg injury.

No matter where you go there will always be players out there that liked to play dirty and Leo had been too naïve back them to think that everyone would battle him honourable and the court so he failed to take the necessary steps to protect himself and suffered dearly for it.

His team won the match but he lost the ability to play Basketball because of his right leg.

Not willing to give up, Leo went through countless surgery's trying to get his leg fixed and good as new before his doctor finally sat him down and told him that his leg would never be back to normal, no matter how many surgeries he had, that prolong vigorous exercise would rip his leg apart.

So with great sadness, he had been forced to retire from the sport of basketball, it was like his very soul had been sucked out knowing he could never step onto the court again.

He didn't know why he accepted the teaching proposal from Blue Sky's Academy when it came through the mail and didn't burn it like the rest, maybe it was because he needed something to take his mind off of what he lacked.

As a teacher, he was giving certain perks like free lunch and a pass for the rooms that only staff members were allowed into and as expected of such a fancy school like Blue Sky's academy, the front gate had filled him with awe and he wasn't surprised that most of the population were filled with rich snobs who only showed their true colours when they heard that you're not from a rich and wealthy family like themselves.

A year and a half passed peacefully until he met the student would soon become the worst person in school.

And the teenager irritated him to no end.

It was like, Vitayev Sergeyevich had been conceived just to irritate him, all the teenager ever did was smoke or be rude whenever he felt like attending class.

The school was more like a beach resort than a school, so for the life of him, he didn't understand why the boy would deliberately waste his time here and fail all his subjects.

As a teacher he couldn't stand by and see a student waste his life away before his very eyes so when he heard that the basketball club was looking for a manager and Vitayev happened to be a member or it, which made him sit down from shock.

It was his chance to make the teenager into a functioning member of society.

Of course, he know that he was only fooling himself, Vitayev most likely brushed him o…. He trailed off as he saw a certain Russian taking notes in a classroom.

He blinked, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him but the image was still there.

"This is what you wanted, Vitayev in class" A voice said, beside him and he turned to see Yagure Takehiro besides him.

"H-How?" He couldn't help say in shocked.

"Does it matter?" Yagure said, "He's in Class and will continue to be in class from now on, since he will be attending all his classes, now hold up your end of the deal and become the basketball club manger"

And Leo was reminded he did agree to that but he didn't want to believe it just yet and he began walking into the classroom, thinking this may be some kind of trick and walked towards Vitayev seat and turned to him, noticing his presence the Russian looked up and said.

"Yo, broken-sensei"

Yep, that was Vitayev alright.

"Is something wrong, Mr Gloria?" The teacher said.

"No, nothing is wrong" Leo said, turning and leaving, while Yagure face was passive and natural.

"Practise is on Tuesday, Thursdays and on the weekends, please be there" Yagure said, before he left leaving a stunned man behind him.

Leo would later find out that his wallet had been emptied out to pay for Vitayev very expensive motivation in class.

Either way, Blue Sky Academy now had an official Basketball club.

And scene!

Next chapter, Leo and Celeste see what kind of team they are working with. Review/ Fav and follow!

P.S. I'm now accepting Fan Art to make into a cover for this story, you will be credited so if any of you have any art skills and have free time, please feel free to send me your work through PM or website link.

Rules:

The Fan Art has to be related to the story.

It has to be in a .PNG or .JPG format.

The Art can be one of the OC in the book.

Deadline is the 16th of August and the winning Artist is allowed to pitch any story idea's you may have to me.

I'm still trying to figure out this story idea I have about Kuroko being in an accident, splitting himself into six chibi Kuroko that represent one expect of his personality, each Miracle finds themselves taking care of one Kuroko and Kagami and Seirin find themselves running all the way across Japan trying to round up all the Kuroko's and trying to put their invisible phantom player back together again.

But I don't even know where to start, yet, all I know is that it's going to contain a lot of fluff that will make you squeal about all the cuteness while rolling around on the floor laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Soon I will be going off to University and I fully intend to study hard so don't be surprised if you don't hear anything from me for three years or a couple of months, please pass this message on to anyone else who's also following any of my stories.

I do not own Kuroko No Basket.

Enjoy!

Not for the first time did Leo Gloria wonder what he was doing here.

Standing in front of him was what could only be described as the weirdest people ever assembled.

Vitayev Sergeyevich, the undisputed worst person you would ever meet stood to the right, the teenage alone was a constant source of fear and anger for the teachers since he personally enjoyed making their lives hell.

Varo Procaccini, a giant who belonged to the famous Procaccini family but was considered the outcast of the family because of his remarkable talent in sewing and basketball was the only thing manly enough for him to do besides martial arts.

Finn Kuzio, the definition of a weak stereotype nerd who, looked like he would go into a comma from just ten minutes of exercise, Leo couldn't help but wonder why such a person was here.

Celeste Conwell, the famous 'man killer', a girl who was infamous for hating the entire species of men, as if they were all a disease that needed to be wiped out.

And last not least, Rolo Wileoo, all round mister Popular, the guy had the looks, was very athletic and he had that very refreshing personality to him that girl's just love.

Never had, he seen such people come together under one roof willingly, normal they would avoid each other and try to stay out of each other lives but now they were standing together as one.

So what mysterious force could have pulled them together into under one banner?

The answer, was simple.

Yagure Takehiro.

The future Takehiro head.

"S'UP MY PEOPLE!" The door slammed open to reveal a familiar dark head student, except he wasn't dressed in his PE uniform, he was dressed in a gray robe, on his chin was long black beard tied into a ponytail down his body, around his frame was a purple cloak, underneath his robe were noticeable high heeled buckled shoes and around his eyes were half-mooned spectuals.

"Greeting my students" Yagure said, in a grandfatherly tone, as his eyes twinkled over his spectacles. "Welcome to Hogwarts"

And nobody was at all surprised to find Vitayev, right foot connect to Yagure chin and seconds later, the once proud wizard crumbled onto the floor, only to be met with multiple kicked raining down from above by a very pissed off Vitayev.

"Yagure, you bastard, you're late. I'm surprised nobody kicked you ass while coming here." The Russian said, "Do you want to die?"

"*Cough* *Cough*, y-you may kill my body but you would never kill my Harry Potter Spir-URK!" Yagure speech was cut off by a kicked to the stomach.

And Leo Gloria truly wondered, if this team would be okay in the end, and why was money from his wallet always disappearing!?

Ch 8: The battle with Words.

Everyone was surprised to note that Yagure had a very quick recovery time considered he was almost kicked to death minutes ago before they all intervened, now he was cleaned up and dressed in black flamed shorts and a black sweatshirt, with the appropriate basketball shoes on.

It was loads better than whatever he came in with.

Leo, the coach for this god forsaken team, was given the daunting task of registering everyone, wondering if his life was going downhill from now on, everyone answered their names when called, well not everyone exactly, Vitayev didn't but you _just_ know he was there.

Leo then instructed the team to run around the court until he said they should stop, this was done to see, who had the most endurance out of the five.

He wasn't at all surprised to see Finn drop like a stone after two laps, but he was surprised to see the shorty get back up again and push his body to run again, even if it was at a much slower pace.

 _Was the boy, trying to overcome his body clear limitations?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

 _Must, press forward._ Finn thought, even though it would be better for him to quit now, after all, his body was never designed for long periods of exercise but giving up now, felt like he was letting Yagure down, Yagure clearly saw something in him that he did not.

Yagure could have chosen any big and muscly guy in the school, someone with a great athletic build with a head to match but instead he was chosen, the guy whose weakness was staring at him right in the face.

Finn know he needed to pull his own weight and show Yagure he wasn't a mistake but after seeing that, Yagure and the other's were already 10 laps ahead of him.

Reality hit him, the gap was simply too big and his body could no longer support his weight, he collapsed never to get up again.

Damn it.

He never felt so useless in his life.

He was not expecting, a hand to grab his back and Finn was shocked to find himself on a barely sweating Yagure own back.

"Until you can run by my side again, I will support you" Yagure said, as he began to run with Finn on his back much to everyone surprise. "After all, no man left behind, right?" smiling and Finn wondered just how can someone be such a great guy.

Did he really make friends with a person like this?

"Come on, slow pokes!" Yagure said, as he passed Vitayev, Rolo and Varo, who snapped out of whatever spell they were under as they continued to run. "We still have to run until the coach says so"

 _Hmm, this boy would make a great Captain._ Leo thought, as he noted the effect that Yagure had on the rest and wondered if Celeste was thinking that too, he wondered if Yagure know how big of an influence he held over the rest.

"One-two, One-two" Yagure began counting, syncing with Finn who now on the floor and the dark haired teen kept a steady, slow pace with the shorty, encouraging him by being by his side and when Finn collapsed, Yagure would put Finn on his back and run so that his body could rest for a while before starting up again.

It was truly an inspiring sight to see, it inspired both Rolo and Varo to run alongside Finn and Yagure in time while Vityaev looked like he couldn't care less about what was happening behind him but clearly the fact that he was far ahead of them was a very hollow victory in his mind.

He would have joined them if it wasn't for his pride and he wasn't a complete ass.

"You may stop running!" The coach said, as they all stopped and Finn completely collapsed on all of them, the shorty woke up on a bench twenty minutes later with multiple ice packs on his body which ached.

In front of him were two groups of pairs, Yagure was with Varo while Rolo was with Vityaev, they were all trying to get passed each other and learn each other movements.

It was all part of the team bonding exercise.

"If you want my advice" Leo said, making Finn look at him. "Either find a way to be useful on the court or quit. Because as it stands now, your only dragging the team down, which is a shame since everyone is so talented."

Why was Finn even here in the first place, clearly the boy's body, was not cut out for sport, especially one as taxing as Basketball.

Finn clenched his two fists as the words sunk in.

Was it true?

Was he really useless?

Damn it.

 _Finn, don't ever let words pull you down._ A voice said, in the back of his mind reminding him of a conversation he had with Yagure once.

#Flashback#

Yagure was dressed in a green tank top and blue shorts.

On Finn's bed.

The guy just casually strolled into his room and Finn was seriously thinking about never answering the door when someone come knocking.

"Finn, do you know the effects of words?" Yagure suddenly said, cracking open a wizard chess magazine.

"Why do you suddenly ask that?" Finn said, sure he know the effect of words, he couldn't help but wonder what hurt more, a facial attack or an attack that went straight to you heart without mercy.

"Just feeling wordy today, that's all" Yagure said, making Finn sweat drop. "Don't you think words are an incredibly cruel thing to have in the world?"

"Huh?" Finn said, looking up.

"Just think about it" Yagure said, "Words are used to convey someone's thoughts and feeling to one another but it sad just how many times it's used to harm someone. Comments that people think are funny, can be the difference between life and death for somebody else. Did you know that a person whole future depended on words?"

"What?" Finn said.

"Just think about it" he said, "If your peers are telling you are dumb and stupid after one bad grade or they call you ugly because you weren't blessed with the money to spend hundred of hard cash on trying to make yourself look good, wouldn't you eventually begin to believe it too? Wouldn't you eventually start calling yourself dumb and stupid? You may not even realise you're doing it."

Finn sat there and thought about it, when did he start seeing himself as nothing special?

"Your entire life can depend on what you say about yourself" Yagure said, "It's all too easy to give into negative thoughts when everywhere you turn, people are calling themselves this and that. You'll be shocked by how many people you can across just walking down the street alone calling themselves certain bad words. If you start thinking negatively about yourself than you slowly become what you say, it's a much more accurate version of the phrase 'you become what you eat'. It takes a special kind of person to view themselves in a positive light, to wake up every day and say to yourself in the mirror 'Today you will pass all your exams with flying colours' or 'You're just as good as everyone else'. Those who do that, find themselves going places where other can not."

"Yagure…" Finn said, why did it feel like Yagure was trying to help him.

"If you think about it" Yagure said, "Words are really a test. A test that brings out the inner strength of the human soul. If you fail, than the words consume you and you'll never truly succeed in life but if you pass, you can manipulate those words for your own benefit. Take for example if someone says to 'your useless' you can twist it in a way that says 'You have potential, you just haven't tapped into it yet'. If you can do that, than you've truly become a strong individual in not only body but in mind as well. Every time, you give into those words, you life as a whole starts getting a whole lot darker and it becomes harder to claw out of."

"Is that how you deal with the taunts?" Finn said, Yagure wasn't really that different from him, you wouldn't have guessed it, if you were looking at him from afar.

"Kind off" Yagure said, "I'm not blind to how people make fun of me or ridiculed for my actions because I know that one day, I would reach that level that those who taunt me will never be able to reach. If not fiscally than mentally because I sure as hell, know that I would be more happier than they are in spirit because when I do die one day, I want to die with a smile on my face knowing I never lost my true self because I was trying to please some people who will never be happy no matter how much I change myself. If you can take control of the words around you than you know, you've became one of those people who are regarded as legends."

"…" Finn said, the teen had given him a lot to think about.

#End of flashback#

 _That's right, this is a test._ Finn thought, all his life he had lost the battle with words, over and over again.

"My body is too weak", he would tell himself.

He should have told himself, how to strengthen his body.

"I'm a shorty" he would tell himself.

He should have told himself that, by the time he has a growth spurt he would be one of the tallest in his year.

"I'm useless." He would tell himself.

He should have told himself, where to find his potential.

What had he been doing all his life, letting words win when he should be fighting head and try to win with all his might.

Well no more.

He got up with determination in his eyes and said.

"I'M NOT USELESS! I HAVE HIDDEN POTENTIAL!"

"That's great that you think that, Finn" Leo said.

"But practise is already over so go home."

"NANI!?"

And scene!

Next chapter, school's out for the christmas holidays and the team is tasked with finding a way to train, while they are all away. Yagure takes this time to polish his figurine collection and finally ask what makes the family name so special. Review/fav and follow!

P.S. you might have noticed that, there are a lot of good messengers in this story, for me, Yagure is like my spokesman for life, a lot of things I have him talk about, are things that I've dealt with, going through life. I, long ago, decided that I didn't want this to be just a regular old story, I want those who read this to take something away from this, I want my story to be used to pull people up, when life starts to gets on the rough side.

As I age, I hope to share the knowledge and experiences that I go through personally, through my characters, to not only grow as an Author but as a person as well.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Enjoy!

School was out and nobody had ever seen Yagure so happy in their lives, because finally he was going home, sure the luxury of his room was good, but nothing could beat the feeling of home for him, which his room especially lacked.

It felt like a hotel room instead of place that held countless memories for him.

Yagure missed the warmth of his bed, the hugs his mother, the ruffling of his hair from his father, the court near his house that he would always go to even though he had one at the back of his house, but nothing could beat the feeling of overwhelming domination that he felt over those who challenged him on the court.

And not to mention his 500+ plus wizard figurine on multiple shelves in his large room and the big box that came for him every few days.

It would have been a pain, packing up all his stuff, if it hadn't been done for him already, with a complimentary gift on top.

Was this really a school?

Everyone except for Vityaev, who was banned from coming home until he learned not to be such an ass, all went their separate ways, back to their own respected countries to spend christmas with their own families.

And he was looking forward to spending Christmas with his own.

But first.

Yagure approached the mysterious big box in the middle of his room, back at home with a predatory gleam, in his right hand was pair of super sharp scissors.

It was time.

He knelt down and ran his scissors hard across the top before opening it from the crack made by the scissors.

Everyone ignored the sound of Yagure squeal moments later.

It was a sign that he was finally home.

Ch 9: The name Takehiro

"Dad" Yagure said, finding the man in his father's study, he was dressed in a white hoodie and black jeans with white socks.

The study was just as grand as you would have expected coming from such a house as this, with old looking books on giant sturdy shelves, the man himself in his favourite chair, beside him was a cup of his favourite brand of coffee and his notebook while he wrote notes from a book he was reading on the side.

The man noticed him instantly, it was hard not to, his skin colour clashed badly against everything else.

"Yagure, welcome back. How was school?" His father asked, his adopted father was always considerate like that.

"It was okay" He said, taking a seat opposite the man and said. "It was a whole lot different, from the high school I want to at the beginning of the year, I was treated a whole lot better than Seirin ever did"

Well.. that was debatable, on one hand the staff was really nice to him and the food was amazing but then on the other hand, he was subjected to physical abuse by his peers because he was too much of an idiot, somethings.

But at least people weren't ignoring him and acting like he didn't exist.

"Well, that's good" His father said, with a smile, the man may look stern but the man truly cared about him even though they weren't blood related. "Well, Yagure. It's a good thing you came. I was about to call for you, I have some good news give to you, but I get the feeling that you came here for a purpose and not just to say hi."

His father know him too well.

"Well, dad." Yagure began. "Can you tell me, what's so important about my last name?"

And it was clear that whatever his father was expecting to hear, this was clearly not it and he continued and said.

"There were lot of the students in school who were from rich and prominent families, all bearing big names that holds weight in the world by the mere mention, that's why I find it strange." Yagure said. "The name 'Takehiro' seems to hold a weight larger than the rest, even amongst the students from big families, once they heard my last name i was treated with some kind of respect even among the teachers"

'So you finally asked the question, I was wondering when you were going to ask that one day" his father said, "I can't blame you for not noticing earlier, since you want to a normal middle school and even a little bit of a normal high school, you notice only when you surrounded by people as well off as you are and they treat you different than most. I think it's about time I tell you about the name you were given."

And Yagure leaned in with interest.

"It may surprise you, but the Takehiro weren't always this well off, in fact the family name was below the common people when you think about four hundred years ago" the man said, shocking him. "People even called the family, the family of fools, the Takehiro were thought to be what people now call 'bonkers', our family was the kind of idiots that would volunteer when others would not. I remember a couple of stories my grandfather told me when I was just a child. Our lineage was simply crazy" chuckling fondly at the stories his grandfather told him.

May the man be happy wherever he was.

And Yagure wondered if his father would ever tell him those stories one day, there must have been some pretty funny ones if that smile was anything to go by and the man continued and said.

"And it was because of this, that there were many deaths in the family line as well" His father said, frowning before saying. "But we always died believing in something or protecting something precious to us, and over time, the family of idiots were given two names, the family of the brave and the family of unshakable will. Those around us eventually began to see us as admirable, sure we did very stupid things that got us killed but they were in awe of the fire that we had in our eyes. It was because of this, that our family was chosen to carry the most important job. We became secret keepers"

"Secret Keepers?" Yagure said.

"Just think about it, you can tell somebody your deepest and darkest secrets and there would be no chance that it would get out" His father said, "Our family was known at the time for taking secrets to the grave and being terrifyingly faithful. What people didn't expect was that giving us so many secrets that dealt with martial secrets and other things, would cause us to evolve. We stopped being idiots and began to grow smarter, since we were constantly fed information, we began to find our own in life and raise to what you see today from nothing and that knowledge that we developed, was passed down to the next generation and the next, but even though we were growing lazily and content with our lives, we never lost that fire in our eyes. The same eyes that influenced those around us and inspired people to do incredible things."

And as Yagure listened, he couldn't help but be amazed that the seemly ordinary name he bore, had such a history.

"Yagure you were born with those eyes to, when we first found you outside in the freezing cold" His father said, "Me and your mother were amazed that you had the eyes that our family were famous for. Even though you were a baby, you gave off the intense impression that you wanted to live and would do anything within your power to do so, even when we took you home with us, you still had those eyes, as if you were trying to figure out what you were going to do the moment we left you. It was at that moment, that we realised that even though you weren't a Takehiro by blood, you were a Takehiro where it counted the most. The Heart"

"..." Yagure said, he was speechless but the man continued.

"Our assumption was proven true as we watched you grow up" His father continued, before a small smile came upon his lips and said. "I got to admit, you started off rough and you were ridiculed for it. You could have easily displayed your wealth and showed everybody that you weren't an ordinary person and used your social standing to reach the top but you didn't, instead you chose to see people for what they truly are, instead of a front they would have put up once they know who you were, and I got to say that fire in your eyes never looked so bright until now. Even now, that fire still burns bright in your eyes, it's clear to me that you're working towards a goal and I hope you accomplish it"

"I will" Yagure said, without hesitance and a strong conviction.

"It's convictions like that, that makes you, a worthy successor of the Takehiro lineage even though you're not of blood. I believe the family as a whole, will go places when I step down and you take over" His father said, before telling him seriously. "Don't ever change no matter what"

"Don't worry, I don't intend to, dad" Yagure said, smiling. " It's the hardest thing in the world to not change your image to fit in with the crowd. But those who stay true to themselves always stand out, it doesn't matter if you hit rock bottom, it's a good thing because that means you can only go to top from there"

"That's my son" His father said, smiling widely, his son was truly one of a kind and Yagure mirrored him smile and he know he was going to use that in one of his books.

"So Dad, what was your news?" Yagure said, remembering the man wanted him for something.

"Oh, right" The man said, before beaming.

"Your mother is five months pregnant, you're going to be a big brother, soon."

And all Yagure could say was.

"Huh?"

And scene!

Yes, Yagure is going to be a big brother, this idea came to me while I was writing. Next chapter, it's Christmas day. Review/ Fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

Finally this chapter is done and up.

I do not own Kuroko no basket.

Enjoy!

Christmas day, that word had so many different meanings to different people.

To some, it meant they would stay locked up the homes, sitting in front of their tv watching an endless cycle of Christmas specials, next to their special tasting alcoholic drink that they only got out once a year.

To others, it meant having to stand the family that you may or may not like just for one special day.

To others, it meant attending a special service at your local church or an religious building, or sitting through your children Christmas play once again for the millionth time.

To the rich and the fat, it meant throwing a grand party in hopes of outshining other rich and fat people.

To those who were very religious it meant they were going to attend a special Christmas service and celebrate the birth of Christ even though it wasn't historically accurate and nobody know exactly what date the savior was born on so they just winged it.

To many other's, it meant going down to their local soup kitchen and having that precious hot meal that they would get only once a year or, see what people were kind enough to donate to them.

However for the Takehiro family, Christmas was a lot different from what you would expect from a family as rich as this one.

Because on Christmas day, they were the givers and not the takers.

Ch 10: Doing it because you want to and not for the praise.

It was at the very early hours of the morning that Yagure woke up, a good five hours before most of Japan started their day and why so early?

It was to clean.

You see Christmas day, was one of his families many holidays which they send all the staff members home to celebrate the day in their own way, leaving one large unkept house with nobody to clean it until they return.

So instead of just going to a hotel or hiring some random people off the street to clean for them and you _really_ didn't want that, who knows how many items in the house will 'mysterious' go missing, if they did.

So ever since Yagure was old enough to hold a brush, his parents decided that as a family they should do the cleaning themselves, do the things that they employed people to do for them, at first it was a total train rack, since his mother wasn't used to cleaning or cooking, and it really showed when she dished out a mysterious something on their plates which she called food year after year but she got better with practice.

His father on the other hand, had no idea how to use a vacuum cleaner and was shocked to discover so many unused rooms in the house that he had no idea existed, and at that time all that little Yagure could do, was swipe his hand with a lot of effort and only clean the shortest of things.

The first time they tried it, when the servants came back, each one of them almost had heart attacks just by looking at the state of the house, that they left clean and tidy, which now looked like the end of a full blown college party and feared for the next time the family decided to 'clean' and 'cook'.

But now, they worked like a well oiled machine.

Once he had bathed, brushed his teeth and got his 'cleaning gear', which consisted of blue apron, face mask and yellow gloves, in his hand was his trusty duster.

He was all set to go, now it was time to clean his room, luckily he was a freak when it came to cleaning his huge wizard collection and figurines, he was done within an hour before he came downstairs.

The sound of a Vacuum cleaner buzzed through the house and the noise of the large dishwasher roaring to life could be heard.

He found his father humming softly to himself as he went about vacuuming the house, his mother was in the kitchen, cracking open a book to see what 'exciting and new' dishes she could make that would taste decent.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad" he said, greeting both of them.

"Good morning, son" they both said, as he went about cleaning the creaks that only he could somehow see in the house, and making sure everything wasn't out of place, once his father had finished hovering all the rooms, the man went to join him.

It was certainly a strange sight to see such a family so influential reducing themselves to nothing but common house servants.

They, took a break within 2 hours, where they all finally had breakfast, it was nothing like the five star breakfast they were all used too, it was mostly cereal, toast and orange juice but it was enough to keep their energy levels high until lunchtime.

They were done cleaning by six, now this was where their day truly began for them, seeing they were all sweaty, they all went to have a shower and change into much fresher and cleaner clothes.

Yagure came out in disguise, he was dressed in a dark and woolly coat, there was dark goggles over his eyes and his parents were wearing something similar to him, if it wasn't so early anybody passing by would be suspicious as hell, at the back of his house was a big white lorry.

This lorry wasn't an ordinary lorry, this had become a symbol to many orphanages around Japan, in it was packed with loads of toys and presents and not the rubbish one's, where you get a doll that had a button missing or a toy robot that looked like it had seen better days, these were genuine presents, that they gave to orphanages that weren't hand me downs.

Nobody know who drove it or how they got afford to buy so many good quality gifts, since they were all perfectly in disguise. Yagure always felt like he was some kind of spy in this getup, his parents were already in the van and waiting for him.

The door opened and he got in.

His mother made sure to check that they all had their seat belt on, which made him roll his eyes, before his father started the engine.

They had done this enough times to know where all the orphanages where currently in Japan, his father put on the radio to get them into the festive spirit, each year they went about dropping toys at the orphanage all over Japan and why did they do it, you may ask, instead of being completely selfish and only care about themselves this Christmas.

It was just because they felt like it.

They hadn't been influenced by the media, that was rammed down your throats every time Christmas rolled around, pressuring you to do something good this Christmas.

They didn't call dozens of Tv stations and show off to the entire world that they were caring and kind people like many rich and famous people did.

They just did it because it made them feel good about themselves, even though nobody know they were doing it.

The problem with Television when it came to Christmas was that portrays it an idealistic light, which getting you to donate to a charity while doing it, Tv shows and movie give a false impression of what it's truly like at Christmas, they don't show you the other side of the coin.

The problem was, if you truly looked underneath the glorified image that was fed to you, you would be shocked at what you find.

Beggars, people on the street that you pass by, with their dirty clothes and starving expressions on their faces, begging you to give even one cent to make a difference in their lives.

May be actually playing you for a fool.

It was reported online that a man had become a millionaire quickly, and how do you ask? He didn't invest in stocks and he certainly didn't happen to strike it rich or run a business that had recently gotten into some good fortune.

No.

He was professional beggar, that's right, he was making hundreds each day pretending to be dirt poor and getting rich, exploiting human basic sympathy, doesn't that make you understand why your parents as a child, hardly gave a cent to the person on the street begging for money, when he clearly needed it?

How do you know, that the few coins that you give them, would actually be used to help them instead of them blowing it all on alcohol, or once the day was done, they would suddenly clean themselves off and drive away in a lamborghini, once everybody was gone congratulations on today's profits?

Yagure, and his family couldn't help but notice that as Christmas came near, the amount of beggers on the street increased, especially around his area because it was a very rich area, it made it very hard to open their wallets and give money when they didn't know who truly needed it and who was playing them for fools.

Celebrities can be two faced as well, take for example, if they screwed up earlier on in the year and were in deep trouble to the point it could seriously damage their career, to cover up the fact that there actually terrible people, they would call camera crews and photographers and have them film themselves doing some community service or doing work for a well known charity, get some poor and starving looking kids next to them and presto, everyone seems to have forgotten the incident.

Some people actually like being poor, as shocking as it sounds, they like going around in clothes that are clearly second hand with holes in them and when you try to help them out, they take great offense and would refuse your help in the most rudest way possible.

The list was endless and what you find out could shock you, to find out the world was nothing like what was portrayed in adverts and in movies.

Christmas can be the most happiest time of the year and the most dangerous time of the year, because there were people out there who would be more than happy to exploit you because it was the season of 'giving'.

That's why they were doing it so animously, they weren't doing this to please people and to make them, tell them that they were good people inside and make them feel good even if it was only momentarily.

Because when people accuse you of being a terrible person, you know in your heart that your actually a great person and sometimes that can be a much more valuable thing than having somebody else tell you that, just to lift your spirits up, when you know you would feel like thrash days later.

"This is the last one" His mother said, they had been on the road for four hours and where arriving at their last orphanage, the care workers were more than happy to see them and so were the kids, because they brought presents.

After all, it was presents and who didn't like getting something and pretty good ones at that?

Yagure suddenly found himself swammed by little kids from all sides who were all too eager to help him inside, he was a familiar face to them even though it was mostly covered up.

They finished unloading the van and placed all the toys and presents inside, enjoying how the children were gawking at the large pile of presents, that was all for them, they could see bikes and scotter's which they would no doubt fight over later.

As always, the children wanted to open them right away but they had yet to have their breakfast which was annoying.

"Thank you, again" One of the co-workers said, to his father. "I don't know how we can repay you, you come here every year and give these kids a bit of a proper Christmas and don't ask for anything in return."

"We don't need any thanks, we just do this because we can" His father said, his voice muffled, he really didn't need this women thanks, to his family everyday was pretty much Christmas, he was receiving big fat checks in the mail, every day, so what, if he spent a couple of those each Christmas? "We should go now" he said, calling to his wife and son, who found their hands full with children who wanted to play with them.

Yagure, wondered how a child could hang so loosely around his neck and not fall, no matter how much he shook his head the child just giggled and stayed on, two children were grabbing hold of his feet as he tried to drag himself away from the pile of giggling children.

He managed to shake them off before he ran like hell, before they could recover like the demons they were, and shut the door closed behind him, using it to shield himself away from them.

Leaving them all disappointed and his parents, highly amused to discover how great their son was with children.

Both of his parents got into the vehicle too slow for his liking and the car started up, it was time for them to go home and have their own Christmas.

This time Yagure could be as extremely selfish as he wanted, as he wondered what his parents got him for Christmas.

Meanwhile almost an hour later, in five different houses all around Japan, a letter came in the post, it was decorated very fancy, so it did it's job in luring them all to open it.

Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima all got the same message and they all opened it at the same time, it ready.

"Merry Christmas, Asshole. See you on the court next summer"

Effectively ruining all their Christmas's.

Meanwhile Yagure was currently back at his home happily opening his presents, away from the Generation of Miracles slowly building ire.

And scene!

Next chapter, Yagure is back at school and their coach proposes they all go on a training camp that would last them till the beginning of summer, to build stronger bonds and to become one with nature. Review/ fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Kuroko no basket.

Enjoy!

Yagure had prepared for this day.

At last, it was the first day of school after the Christmas holidays, which had been awesome for him by the way, for Christmas he got a life size figure of Bandit the Warlock, and lots of cute wizard plushies, along with lots of manga.

His parents know him so well.

While, he got his dad, some old dusty book that he found on the internet which was apparently valuable to him, and for his mom, a booked appointment to a high-class spa.

Both of them were extremely grateful for their gift's and gave him a hug.

Also, while he was enjoying his Christmas days, he managed to get himself a haircut on boxing day, since his hair was getting too long for his liking and soon it would affect his daily life, so it had to go.

He had it cut short and styled it upwards with a tint of red.

He was looking forward to showing off his new look to his team mates, that's why he was determined to make a splash when it was finally time for club activities.

He had paid several people, to do his grand entrance and spent so much time, just planning it out.

But when he actually did it, before the trumpeters could even blow, the coach said.

"Oh, good, Yagure, you're here. It's time for training, so pack your thing and meet us outside. Your parents have already been notified that you'll be out of school for a bit."

And all he could think about was.

 _What about my awesome entrance?!_

Ch 11: Welcome to hell.

Yagure, had exactly, 30 minutes to pack his stuff, ready to go to who knows where, if he took any longer, the coach himself said they would leave him without him since he had already come in late.

Like many teenagers his age, he stuffed anything he could, including any electrical device he owned before closing the suitcase and zipping it up tight, before he wheeled it out of his room and want to where the team was station outside, in front of a white minivan.

The disdain on Vitayev face, seeing the white van, was what you would expect from a spoilt rich kid who had never ridden in anything other than a limousine, in their lives.

Being forced to stay here, Vitayev had decided to pack his hair into a bun and have the front of it to one side, it kind of made him look like a ninja.

Now if only his personality wasn't down right terrible.

"Everybody, I want you all to put your bag's in the boot and then get in." The coach said, those who grow up rich looked at the monstrosity of a machine with confusion, the boot of this vehicle should be at the back, right?

Luckily, they had an average teenager here in the form of Finn, who hadn't changed that much since the holiday's, maybe he grow, a bit taller since the last time Yagure had seen him?

Meanwhile, Finn, felt a bit of pressure, seeing so many of them stare at him, as he put his bag into the boot of the car, of course, Yagure was the first to follow after him.

Then the rest followed and put their stuff at the back, before getting into the van.

While they were all choosing a seat, they all couldn't help but notice other clubs, walking to their fancy looking buses.

"Um, you don't mind, if I ask, traveling, " Varo said, if possible he had gotten even bigger after the Christmas holidays. "Why traveling in buses like that?"

"It's because we're a new club" Celeste, their club manager said, "Therefore, the school isn't willing to throw money at us, unless we start winning matches. So be grateful for this van, the Coach paid for this out of his own pocket." It seemed she had gotten bigger down there, as well.

"But the coach, is rich, right?" Rolo said, "Then, why did he spring for this?"

"I sprung for this because, there is are only 7 of, us," The coach said, "Getting a fully stocked bus, would not only be a waste of money but also space, as well."

"Are you shitting me?" Vitayev said, all because the coach was stingy, they were going to ride in this thing?

But the coach ignored him and started up the van and drove out of the school car park, it was kind of embarrassing driving out, in something so low grade, and the clubs at the car park each had different reactions to the minivan.

Yagu began to think of a way to change the mood and was about to open his mouth when Vitayev said.

"I swear if Yagure opens his fucking mouth and suggests we should play eye spy. I will not only kick his seat but I will also burn his clothes from his suitcase."

And Yagure quickly shut his mouth, looking like a puppy that had just kicked, making the rest of them sweat drop.

It seemed it would be a very quiet drive.

#2 hours later#

The van pulled into a car park in front of a rundown looking building, behind it was a giant mountain leading upwards.

The van stopped inside the car park and the coach said. "Get out, this is where, we will be training for the first month" he got out, along with their manager.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Vitayev said he was staying in this rubbish vehicle.

"Come on, Finn", Yagure said, already rushing out.

"Ur, right", Finn said, following behind Yagure.

Leaving just three of them left in the vehicle, in awkward silence.

"You know, what they say. If you can't beat them, join them" Rolo said, getting out.

"...Maybe, I should go as well" Varo said, not wanting to be alone with somebody like Vitayev.

Vitayev, stubbornly stayed in the vehicle, until he saw Yagure calling him a chick silently outside the window while Finn was trying to stop him, seeing Vitayev death glare.

Then Yagure started actually doing the sound.

"CHICKEN! PU-PU-PUK, CHICKEN!"

That's it.

Nobody, calls him a chicken!

Vitayev, got out of the van and Yagure cheered, which was incredibly brief because the Russian gave him a punch in the side's, making him go down to his knees.

But that didn't stop his happiness.

While this was going on, the coach and the manager came out.

"Okay, we got the room's booked." Their manager said.

"However... there is a problem, you," The coach said, "We booked the room's on top of that mountain" and they all slowly turned to the giant mountain behind them, as he said, with a smile. "So, here your first task, I want you all to get to the dojo on top of the mountain, on foot."

There was silence, as the news began to sink in.

"Coach, that's a good one," Rolo said, thinking he was joking.

"I'm serious," The Coach said, "I want you all, to go up onto that mountain on foot while carrying your suitcase's. Use any method you like, to achieve this. While I and Celeste will go by van, up to the mountain. Good luck" and with that, they both got into the van and drove off, leaving all of them stranded.

"He's joking, right?" Varo said, that mountain was huge and he packed so much in his suitcase, there was no way he could carry so much for a long period of time.

But Yagure only looked at the mountain and began to wheel his suitcase towards it and said. "I'm doing it."

"Great, that idiot has finally lost his mind", Vitayev said.

"Yagure..." Finn said, was Yagure really planning to climb?

But he didn't expect Yagure to call out.

"Don't you guys want to become stronger?" He said, from behind. "This is the year, we finally get to make our debut in the basketball world and that means we will be up against monsters like the Generation of Miracles and Seirin High. We will be up against, six unbelievable strong schools and nobody will look at us twice. I left Seirin High because I wanted to stand on my own and go to a school that didn't rely on the strength of one of the people who doesn't even know I exist, despite me knowing him for almost four years. That person throws away four years of friendship, and that's something I can't forgive so easily."

"Yagure.." Varo said.

"So, even if I have to climb this mountain to get them to acknowledge me, I will do it a hundred time over." He said, "Because the one thing that I've learned from life, is that looks are nothing in the face of exact hard work. It just pisses me off that gifted guy's like that are such assholes. I want to a rubbish school because of one of them. If I could, I would turn back the time and start the term with all of you guys."

And silence.

Seconds later, the sound of tiny plastic wheels was heard as he looked back to find Finn dragging his own suitcase, with a look that said he was with him.

Even though his athletic ability wasn't great, Finn was still willing to try.

Varo and Rolo looked at each other, before shrugging and pulling their own suitcase's, after Finn.

The only one, who didn't go was Vitayev.

But that was fine for Yagure, he was confident that Vitayev would join them eventually.

They all began to pull their suitcases up the thousand or so step's, however within twenty steps', they were all wishing they had muscle's in their body like the body builder's from t.v.

Suddenly Finn stopped.

"I'm sorry, Yagure but I can't do this!" Finn said, he was ready to throw in the towel, his arms and legs felt like lead.

"Come on, Finn. We're not even half way up, yet" Rolo said, dragging his suitcase up the stairs, he was only sweating silently.

But Finn shook his head, he couldn't go another step.

But to his surprise, instead of Yagure going on without him, the dark skin teen walked down to his level and took his luggage.

"Yagure?" He said.

"Just match my breathing and don't ever look down, Finn," Yagure said, "I'm not leaving a friend behind. Just keep telling yourself, you can do it and don't ever stop, even if your body is telling you to stop. Just remember you'll be stronger at the end of this. If you believe, you can't do this, then you really can't but if you believe you can, you'll surprise yourself."

 _That's right, the power of words..._ Finn thought, now that he got a break from dragging such weight around, he could think more clearly and get more oxygen to his brain.

"So, let's encourage our team mate!" Yagure said, shouting to Varo and Rolo who were up ahead.

"Huh?" Varo said, pretty much summing both of their reaction up.

"Finn, if you make it up with us. I'll buy you a signed issue of Dragon Bird" Yagure said, shocking Finn. "What do you guys have to motivate him?"

"Ur...I could" Varo said, thinking of something. "Nit, him a cool shirt."

Then all eyes turned to Rolo, who was suddenly put on the spot.

"I could, urr." Rolo began. "Introduce him to some girls"

Those suggestion were okay, but it was good enough for Finn who had received very few presents in his life time, so with new found energy, Finn took his suitcase from Yagure and pressed on.

"That's it, Finn", Yagure said, as he encouraged his teammate.

"Man, you idiots are so noisy," Said, a familiar voice that they all turned to, only to find out it was none other than Vitayev, smoking while he dragged alongside his suitcase. "Can't, any of you, climb a mountain in peace?"

"Look, who decided to join us", Yagure said.

"Don't flatter yourself. I soon realized, the coach and our big breasted manager weren't coming back so I had no choice, but to join you, idiots." Vitayev said.

"You, can say that but I know, you came back because you love us," Yagure said before Vitayev managed to walk up behind him and kick him in the nuts.

They all sweat dropped, as Yagure want down.

"How can Yagure not get tired of being beaten by Vitayev? It's got to hurt" Rolo said, this guy was amazing.

"Well, Yagure wouldn't be Yagure, if he didn't wind Vitayev, up," Varo said, "He did get all of us together" and he was right, if it wasn't for Yagure, they would never have met each other.

"Shut up, Sewing-kun and face the front," Vitayev yelled, startling him.

"Y-Yes," The poor guy said.

#6 hours later#

"Don't you think, it was a bit harsh on you, to tell them to climb the mountain with their luggage?" Celeste said, in her PJ's, worried about the guy's, what if they got eaten or something happened to them outside. Did they all have life insurance?

"This is nothing." Leo said, "Back when I was playing, this whole challenge would be a walk in the park. If they can't do at least this, then they would have no hope in competing this year. The fiscal ability needed to go up against the top school's this year will be huge. If one part of our team is not strong enough, we'll be crushed by the time, a real challenge comes along"

Which made Celeste wonder if he was doing this mostly because of Finn since he had the weakest body out of all of them.

Even from here, she could see the advantages of this landscape on the body, because it wasn't flat, it forced you to work with you lower body, and because you had to carry such a large weight over a rough surface, muscles that you wouldn't use in work outs would be exercised to the max and the dark force's, you to be on high alert for hours.

"Well, speak of the devil," Leo said, as the sound of wheel slowly approaching began, they both turned to see five figure's walking slowly towards them.

As the moonlight shone on them, it revealed their identity's.

Yagure, Finn, Rolo, Varo, and Vitayev.

Yagure, looked better by far compared to the rest, his top was tied around his waist and his suitcase was tied around his body using the mysterious rope, he had tied Vitayev with, once upon a time.

Finn, had his glasses foggy and sketches' all over his body from the thorn's, he kept getting himself into because of extreme tiredness.

Rolo had lots of leaves in his hair and sketches' all over his body, he was covered in sweat and was limping with his suitcase behind him.

Varo, took his suitcase in his arm's, with his shirt off and really bad bruises on his ankles.

Vitayev, looked like somebody had thrown him in a farm house, each one of them, leaned on each other for support, since they couldn't stand without them, even Vitayev ended up joining in.

"Congratulation's, everyone," Leo said. "You passed, the first task"

Yagure, smiled before the support collapsed, leaving them tumbling to the ground like Domino's, too tired to get up.

 _Each one of them, were off to the land of sweet dreams._

And scene!

Next chapter, they all wake up in an old dojo, and their coach put's them through training. Please review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Kuroko No basket.

Enjoy!

"Who the f*uck, keeps kicking me?" Vitayev said, apparently his sleeping self could only ignore the real world for so long.

His eyes snapped open, only to be repulsed at the sight a muddy trainer resting on his face.

He got up and was horrified to find that he wasn't sleeping in a nice comfortable bed but in a lamp of sweaty guy's, which were apparently his team mates.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening was heard and he turned around to see the manager who held a gong bell in her hand, she wore a white vest and orange shorts.

Vitayev and the manager stared at each other.

Then Vitayevu stared at her breast's.

Celeste obviously caught him and wasn't pleased about it.

It was time for revenge.

She got out the stick and Vitayevu was smart enough to realize he had messed up and got a bad feeling when he saw the stick.

She wasn't.

But she was.

"Carnt, we talk this out?" Vitayevu said.

But Celeste gave him a look of disgust and did it anyway.

The stick hit the gong hard and the sound that erupted from it was deafening, doing its job at waking all five of them.

"RISE AND SHINE BOYS!" She yelled, enjoying the sudden agony on Vitayev face from the noise.

"WHERE AM I!?" Yagure yelled, bolting up. "WHAT YEAR IS THIS!? HAVE THE DELICIOUS BROWNES TAKEN OVER YET!?"

Everybody was suddenly wide awake and staring at him.

"What?" Yagure said.

"You just can't wake up like a normal person, can you?" Vitayevu said.

"Normal is overrated, my cute little baby." Yagure said, smiling only to receive a flying kick to the face from Vitayevu.

So, this was how they started their day.

Ch 12: Welcome to Camp Hell

All five of them looked in complete horror at what was put in front of them.

After they had been forced to wake up, they found themselves in some kind of temple on top of a large hill, that each one of them was proud to have said, they climbed.

However, their joy shattered when their coach introduced them to the makeshift toilet and where they were supposed bath and brush their teeth.

It was such a far cry from their high classed lives that they all thought that they were hallucinating.

Only Finn was slightly okay with the environment.

And then came the breakfast.

Or whatever, the hell was placed in their bowls.

A-And, was it moving?

"I'm an old friend of your coach. Eat up, Its a specialty around here" Said an old man who sat beside the coach.

"Eat up, everybody" The coach said, while all of their eyes narrowed at the luxurious looking breakfast he and the manager were having.

They could clearly saw beacon and sausages!

"What the hell? Why do we have to eat this, while you get to eat that!?" Vitayevu said, as expected of him for speaking his mind.

"It's because, all five of you are going to need the energy once I start putting you all through hell" Said, the coach.

Are you serious!?

Their hell hadn't started yet!?

All of them were starting to have second thought about this trip.

Then they all looked at their bowels and wondered if any of them would be brave enough to eat the thing.

Yagure was the one to step forward and take the plunge.

He held it to his lips and all of them felt sick, when they saw Yagure swallow it.

Yagure face turned purple instantly.

However, he did not throw up, although they could all tell, he wanted to.

 _Yagure..._ Finn thought, before he was inspired to took his own bowl and shovel down.

It was absolutely terrible and he wanted to puke.

However if Yagure can hold it down, why couldn't he?

Unfortunately, Finn had to beat his fist against his stomach several times for his body to accept it.

Everybody followed soon after even Viteyevu, because he felt that if he didn't consume it, he would lose.

And lose to a weakling at that.

It took them all, roughly 40 minutes to finish the hellish food, it was honestly like night of the living dead in the room, as each one of their stomachs asked them why they hated it.

However, their coach was thoughtful enough to give them 10 minutes before they were dragged outside, kicking or screaming.

When they all came out, not a single one of them looked well.

The old man laughed, it was always funny to see people's first time with the remedy, however when it came to training, the results don't lie, many teams that had the money to come here, turned into top tiar teams.

You wouldn't think this by how run down everything looked.

Meanwhile, everybody on the team was wondering why the coach was near bundles of log.

"Everybody. This is your first task" The coach said, "Today, we will be working on your muscles. There is no point working on power, if your bodies cannot handle it. So today, you will be wearing this."

 _Wearing what?_ They all thought.

However, the coach's right foot nudged the nearest bundles of log to him.

He expected them to carry that.

AND HE WAS SERIOUS!

Everybody eyes were wide, how heavy was one log and he expected them to carry a buddle!?

He must be mad.

However,...

"That's it?" Yagure said, acting smug. "No Problem" he then walked to one of them and grabbed the rope around it, he lifted it up and fastened it around his waist, he felt his feet sink because of the weight and his back cry for sweet release.

But he stood his ground.

If this was what it took to get back at the person who abandoned him, then so be it.

Sweat dripped from his face and his leg's shook, as he forced himself to take a step forward.

"Damn it" Vitayevu said, now he had to follow.

He walked up to a batch of log's, he didn't like the sense of defeat he was feeling seeing Yagure try.

"Both of them are crazy." Rolo said, but he too walked towards one and picked a batch of log, before tying it to him back, he sunk like 5 cm's into the ground.

"The training looks like the kind of training my family would do" Varo said, walking up to one, of the last remain two batch's.

"Finn" Yagure said, "Come, join, the fun"

"Fun!?" Finn said, just one of those logs was enough to squash him!

But seeing everybody try to so hard...

Finn took a breath and approached the final one.

He couldn't pick it up.

"Hahahaha" Viteyevu began to laugh despite the pure pain he was going through.

Only to feel a sharp kick from behind, curtsy of Rolo.

"F*UCK!" Vitayevu said, what made him even more mad was that the blond had an innocent look on his face.

"Finn, let me help" Yagure said, carrying the batch of log's much to the everybody shocks.

How could he carry extra weight!?

Logically speaking he should be focusing on being able to walk slowly.

The manager was stunned, how much could Yagure carry?

Meanwhile, Finn felt like an elephant had just sat on him when the weight hit his body and they all saw him fiscally sink 10 centimeters into the ground.

There was no way, with that weight on his back, that he could climb out of there.

However, Yagure was more than happy to help him and Finn was shocked when Yagure picked him out of his little ditch and put him on the floor centimeters from it.

Only for Finn to sink again.

This was clearly not working.

"How is Finn supposed to train if he stuck in the ground?" Rolo said.

Finn was depressed, he had gotten so far and yet his body had hindered him again.

"What if Finn practice's indoors where the ground is much stronger?" Varo said, only for everybody to looked at him with wide eyes. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"YOU'RE A GENIUS, SEWING-KUN!" Yagure said, startling him.

"That's a good idea." Rolo said, "So, he can train, after all"

"Hmpth" Vitaveyu said, so the gorilla did have a brain, after all.

"I can still train?" Finn said, surprised.

"Let's see how, you do indoors" Said, the coach and Yagure once again carrying him and brought him inside, before placing him on the floor.

Finn felt awkward when they all stood there and watched his feet while holding their breathes.

He did not sink after a full minute.

Success.

"It's settled. Mr Kuzio, you'll be training in this room and Celeste will be in here to make sure, you don't sit down" Said the coach.

Everybody was surprised at this and Finn looked like his soul had just escape from his body.

It was hard enough standing for a few seconds, how long was he supposed to stay standing for!?

"Celeste" The coach said, "If he dares to sit down, you have my permission to spray him with cold water."

"Really?" Celeste said, way too happy to be normal.

"YAGURE, SAVE ME!" Finn yelled.

Only for Yagure to abandon him and say. "You'll, thank me later"

They all walked out of room, ignoring Finn cries for help.

They all understood that nobody could baby Finn forever and if they were going to be a strong team, they couldn't have a weak link that people can easily see no matter how much they try to cover it up.

Even Yagure had to admit that if Finn want on the court with them in an official match, it didn't take a genius team to exploit him.

Finn would have to grow, if he wants to remain on the team.

"Now, all of you" The coach said, suddenly with a scary smile on his face, that sent shivers down their backs. "Start running, all around the building and if I see any of you slow down. I'll make sure, you'll bath in freezing cold water."

"WHAT!?" They all said.

"Now, get running" The coach said. "Or do you want to go without food till evening?"

All of the suddenly found the strength to jog.

Their back's defiantly felt it when they suddenly moved, each part of their bodies were screaming for them to stop and put down the weight.

Even Vitayev and Varo who had come from backgrounds where fiscal fitness was essential, were having a really hard time.

However, what surprised all of them, was that, not only was Yagure able to keep up with them but he was ahead of them.

This person was supposed to have grown up sheltered, right?

So why could he not only keep up with them but over take them, as well?

What made Yagure so different, compared to them?

The coach did not tell them to stop until it was dinner time and all of them were told to go back inside where they all collapsed, including Finn, who's body wanted him to be unconscious for a bit.

Thankfully they were allowed to take off their load's.

"Everybody, take off your shirts" The coach said.

"Eh?" They all said.

"We're going to rub a special remedy on you to help your muscles relax" The coach said, turning to the old man who was preparing something strange again.

After breakfast, everyone one of them looked at the old man with weary eyes.

However, they complied.

Finn felt depressed when he saw everybody's body's, since he was such a skinny twig compared to them.

You could really tell a lot about a person through the condition of their bodies.

However, what both the Coach and Cestele noticed the most, out of five of them was Yagure body.

"What the hell is up with that freakish body!?" Vitayevu said, at first, he planned to boast about his body in front of everybody but then he saw Yagure body.

Everybody turned to look at him and were stunned.

Now that they thought about it, all of them had never changed in the same room together so they had no idea what each other's bodies looked like.

Yagure body, had really tight looking muscles on his arms, chest and hips, if you looked at him from the back, you would have seen actually bumps from the bones on his spine extruding out but they weren't pointy but smooth.

It was a shocking body for somebody who was so nerdy.

"What?" Yagure said, was there something wrong with his body?

"Yagure" The coach said, he had never seen such a body on somebody so young. "Do you do any hard fiscal training when you were younger?"

And Celeste honestly did not know where to look, despite her dislike for males.

The old man eyes were wide.

For Yagure age, no matter what he did, his body should not look like it belonged to a very fit grown man.

"Younger?" Yagure said, casting his mind back. "I didn't go through any training but I often snuck out and played basketball with the neighborhood kid's"

Of course, he did not say how ridiculously famous he was and how people all of Japan came to challenge him.

"That's it, you played basketball?" The coach said, even when he was Yagure age his body did not look like that, he should be a bit on the skinny side since his body was still developing.

"That was really, it." Yagure said, "But I haven't played in a proper match since I transferred here."

The coach had made up his mind.

"Yagure, I'm assigning you as the captain of the team" The coach suddenly announced.

"WHAT!" They all said.

"I refuse to have this Nerd as a Captain!" Vitayevu said to Yagure who looked to be on cloud nine. "What makes him so special!?"

"Then I'll like to ask you one thing, Mr Sergeyevich ." The coach said. "Would you have joined the team if it wasn't for Yagure?"

 _Nobody thought they would ever see the day, Vitayevu could not respond._

And scene!

Next chapter, Vitayevu refuses to accept Yagure as Captain even though everybody else is pretty much okay with it. There is quiet a fight. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
